Recognition from the world
by Greenjolt
Summary: Sometimes life gives you lemons, at which point, you make lemonade. Other times life gives you apples, but then does a dick move. The latter is true for Ron. On graduation day Kim kills two birds with one stone, but only causes Ron to shortly forget his other fear. When the Lorwardians attack and Ron embraces his destiny, something unforeseen happens, that may lead to his death
1. One down, One more to go

**When I saw the graduation episode of Kim Possible, I felt that although it was awesome (mostly due to Ron going 'full mystic monkey' at last) there were certain things that could have been done a bit better…that is if the show wasn't Disney "G" rated. So, this is my version of said episode. First though, know that how certain events occur and how certain characters behave are going to be a little different (mainly the aliens and Ron). Second, I will be ignoring/skipping ahead of the scene where the characters are on and eventually escaping the burning falling ship (why? Cause I feel as though that particular segment is perfectly done…it's also a perfect excuse for me to be lazy to advance the story). Third, the media people are filming graduation and posting it world-wide because Kim is that important **** but the 'Ron goes super monkey scene' will eventually be viewed/recorded in a different way (the title of this story is '**_**Recognition from the world**_**' after all). Fourth, this is my first fanfiction and I accept all criticism/reviews. And lastly, updates may take time. I am in college and do have plenty of studys to do. Oh and unlike in the actual show where Wade found out about Yamanouchi via hacking/internet search and then lead Kim to it, in this AU-ish he found it in a different method…via Ron's chip...that alone was hard for him. It will be better explained in future chapter. In this version, Kim is currently five foot and 8 inches tall as of senior year. Ron is five foot 10 inches tall as of senior year. Just cause I feel like it.**

Ch.1

Ron Stoppable was standing in his place in line as the graduating students began to walk to their specified seating. Although Kim Possible (_**the red headed teen world saving female hero and Ron's best friend of 13 years and girlfriend of nearly one year**_) had assured him that nothing would break them apart, Ron was still feeling nervous and paranoid. Because Ron had still yet to receive any college acceptance letters and scholarships, he was basically boned in terms of finances for college, while Kim had narrowed downed her choices to three out of hundreds from around the world. This alone made Ron feel that after summer, the many miles they were away from each other and the amount of studying Kim will have to do, would greatly decrease the time they would be able to visit each other and lead to them breaking up as boyfriend/girlfriend. But, this wasn't the only thing that worried him. Ron remembered back in the bathroom when Sensei (_**leader and master of Yamanochi School of ninjas, monkey kung-fu, and all knowledge of mystic monkey powers**_) had told him that his greatest challenge would soon be at hand. Combine those two things and you got a seventeen year old guy barely managing to keep himself together. All this, he continued to worry about while Felix Renton (_**Ron's best male friend**_) hovered in the air on his tricked out wheel-chair, gave a speech until he heard Kim's voice,

"Not you Rieger, **my** Ron."

Hearing this made Ron think that Ron Rieger was moving in on his girl and said, "Kim, is Rieger hitting on you?"

Unfortunately anything else that might have been said was cut off because Felix had said into the microphone in a raised voice, "And now, KIM POSSIBLE!"

As students and families cheered, Kim remembered that she was also to give a speech to the student body. As she walked down the aisle and toward the stage, she knew that Ron was still worrying about their relationship. Even after re-assuring him with a semi-passionate kiss at Bueno Nacho, he was still scared and paranoid. So she decided that there was one more way to not only put his fears to rest, but to kill one other bird with the same stone.

When she reached the podium she said, "Thank you Felix for your inspirational speech and for allowing me to give my own. Don't worry, I promise not to make you look bad by tooting my own horn."

This brought a decent chuckle from the crowd. A random student still chuckling called out in a voice loud enough for Kim and the students around him to hear, "TROLL!" This earned him an elbow to the ribs by the student next to him.

Kim turned to him and said, "Oh I am no troll. But I'd be more than happy to introduce you to special agent Will Du, Global Justice's 'top' troll I mean agent." A few of the adults in the crowd knew what she was talking about and laughed (_**under- cover agents)**_.

*Back at GJ HQ agents were lolling while Du fumed, "Why that damn…how DARE that amateur insult like," Du was cut short by Dr. Betty Director (_**GJ leader**_) placing her hand on his shoulder gaining his attention.

"What's the matter Du? You mad bro?" she asked laughing.*

With the laughter over with Kim began, "The future is ahead of us and it can be frightening. I, for one, am a little scared of what will happen. My whole life I have lived with my parents and my brothers. For the vast majority of these years, everything was provided for me. The same can be said for the rest of you, my fellow graduates. We've never had to worry about bills, food, & other responsibilities. After this summer, however, that won't be the case. We will soon face the many challenges that the world will throw at us on our own; but, as Felix said 'we can do anything'. In my personal opinion though, I believe we can do_ almost_ anything."

"There will come a time when all of us will face an obstacle that, as individuals, we will never be able to defeat. No matter how many times you stand back up after being knocked down, no matter how much pride you have in yourself, and no matter how resilient you are each of you, myself included, will never be able to defeat that one obstacle. But, there is no shame in swallowing your pride and asking for help. As that old saying goes, 'ask and you shall receive.' With the aid of a friend, someone you love, who will stand by your side to the end, then that impossible obstacle will be overcome. I know this all too well." Kim paused for a second to collect her words and to cast her gaze with a loving smile at Ron, who returned the smile. She then returned her attention to the audience, "Everyone around the world sees, hears, and reads the media constantly saying 'thanks to Kim Possible the world has been saved.' How they constantly fail to realize that I am not alone on those missions. I have been blessed by God with a rare gift; however, just because I can pilot and safely land a rocket on my first try by simply watching a highly advance/trained/intelligent monkey *steam boat horn toots somewhere in America*, doesn't mean I can save the world by myself. I don't have super powers like Shego (_**the very lovely, pale mint-green skinned, and snarky comet power induced female thief *woof woof***_) and her brothers (_**remaining Go-Team members**_), I don't have an army of super robots, nor do I command a legion of highly skilled agents. No, what everyone fails to realize is that I always have help on save-the-world missions: a team effort."

"There are three individuals that help me. The first is my twelve year old super genius friend, Wade Load. Now when I say 'super genius' I mean as in 'got two Dr. PhDs at the age of nine' genius. In fact, he just got his third one last month."

*In the basement of the Load home, Wade smiles at his praise while sipping on a Mega Slurp. _As long as she doesn't tell them that I really do have this world wired, I don't mind her making me look like a troll,_ Wade thinks to himself, _even if I really am a damn good one._*

"Anyway, Wade manages my website and creates all the battle field gadgets used on missions. He also provides GPS, tracking, target locating, and well just about anything computer and technological related. The second individual is Rufus, a naked mole rat."

At this, some of the students and all of the families gathered, except for hers and Ron's, started to make faces and soft noises at her as if she just lost her mind.

"Yes you heard me, a naked mole rat," Kim continued. "Now before everyone begins assuming I've officially lost my mind, consider a few things first: there was the time that Justine Flanner and I used her science project to tear up the fabric of time and space opening a portal that we used to banish a giant dinosaur like monster that was terrorizing the town."

*Justine (_**egg-head probably smarter than Wade**_) smiles at the memory of her successful invention and victory, while Steve Barkin (_**honorable-discharged marine/vice-principle/sports coach/substitute teacher for almost every class at MHS**_) did his best to hide his embarrassment as he remembered releasing said monster*

"There was also the time that Mr. Barkin, the cheer squad, and I nearly got turned into mutated freaks twice if it hadn't been for a certain someone."

*at this the cheer squad and Barkin shuddered at the nightmares they would be remembering later when they go to sleep. The Cheer squad also made a mental note to give Ron a thank you hug*

"And let us not forget the time Dr. Drakken (_**blue-skinned college drop-out stereotypical mad scientist**_) came extremely close to taking over the world." The audience absorbed and processed what Kim said. "A naked mole rat being a member of team possible doesn't sound so absurd now does it?" Kim asked. The audience shrugged their shoulders deciding what she said didn't seem farfetched anymore. "Rufus has been able to get my partner and me out of some rather tight sitches and cause some mischief for the villains."

*Rufus (_**Ron's pet who was currently with Ron's parents and adopted Japanese baby sister Hana**_) began flexing his mystic-monkey-power enhanced muscles*

"Sadly, as of much help they have been, I can't rely on them all the time. The gadgets used are not offensive weapons but rather supportive instead. They have their limits. Because of Rufus's small stature, I can't rely on him to have my back. When I am surrounded by muscle bound heavily armed henchmen, deadly synthodrones, death rays aimed at me, giant mutated creatures trying to crush me, and anything else like that, I need someone to have my back. I need someone who will be there for me, who will never abandon me, who will stand by my side to the bitter end. This is where the third individual comes in." Kim turns her head looks directly at Ron, extending her hand towards him and says, "Ron."

Kim had just shifted everyone's attention at Ron. Because Ron had never been the center of attention in such a way as now, he felt a little embarrassed and strange in such an awkward situation. None the less, Kim, his best friend/girlfriend, had basically asked him to come to her side and there was no way he was going to leave her hanging. He stood and started making his way to the love of his life. As he made his way, Ron's parents couldn't help but smile and get slightly teary eyed at what Kim had done. She was basically making the world realize their son's existence and the kind of man Ron truly is. Hana started making baby claps and giggled, happy for her big brother.

When Ron reached Kim, he took her hand that was still opened and extended to him, intertwining their fingers. Kim drew him close to her and gazed into his chocolate eyes for a moment. She then turned her head back to the microphone and continued her speech to the audience.

"For those who do not know, this is Ron Stoppable. He has been my best friend since we were four years old, has been my mission partner ever since I started going around the world helping people, and he is also the guy who owns my heart."

At this statement of hers, Ron just barely managed to keep his tears of happiness from bursting the dam and replaced them with one of the happiest and loving smiles he has ever had. Ron was basically shocked, Kim just declared to the world that not only is he her mission partner, but also that she wants to spend the rest of her life with him. _Well_, thought Ron, _that's one fear destroyed. Damn it Ron, keep yourself together. You're a man and men don't break down when this kind of stuff happen, especially in front of a crowd next to his girl. Don't embarrass her._ "When I first started these missions," Kim continued, "I really didn't want Ron to come with me. I knew how dangerous it was going to be and Ron wasn't really all that athletic. But I remember his words all too well, 'Like I told my parents, there is no way I am going to let my best friend go half way across the world on some sort of dangerous mission while I sit on my butt here at home praying to God that you come home safe. I am going with you KP, whether you like it or not. I am going to have your back.' Since then Ron has stood by my side on all missions, facing the exact same amount of danger that I face…and I thank God every day that he has. You see ladies and gentlemen, if Ron never came with me, I probably would've died during my sophomore year…and that's with luck."

"Remember everyone; there is no shame in asking for help when faced with an impossible challenge on your own, nor is there any shame in accepting help when it's offered."

With those final words, Kim was finished with her speech. The crowd gave her a friendly applaud, as the speech was not what they were expecting, but nice none the less. Kim's parents were very proud of her for what she just did. Their daughter had finally acknowledged one of her greatest flaws; that just because she is the girl that can do anything, doesn't mean she can do everything by herself. She does need support sometimes and the greatest support for her is from Ron. Anne and James Possible look toward George and Rose Stoppable (_**Ron's parents**_) with very happy smiles which were returned like-wise. Unknown to anyone, James Possible watched as his daughter and her boyfriend begin to make their way off the stage. _He may be a bit childish for his age_, thought James, _and an oddball who needs to start acting a bit more mature, but there truly is no other man like Ronald. Thank you Ronald, for keeping my Kimmie-cub safe and happy all these years_.

As Kim and Ron made their way off the stage Ron said to Kim with a loving and thankful smile, "KP, I can't believe you did that."

"I meant every word Ron," Kim replied, "I love you and it is time that the world finally knows who you are and just how important you are."

"Don't forget Wade and Rufus," Ron said.

"Of course, I'd never forget about them," Kim replied.

As they reached their row, Kim stood on her toes and kissed Ron, before stepping aside indicating for him to take his seat. Ron did so, and for a few moments, every fear and worry that was previously on his mind ceased to exist. All that was on his mind was a future with bells tolling, lips pressing against each other, and the cheers of family and friends…a future that he intended to make as the happiest memory of his life. Coincidently, while Mr. Barkin stood and began the final phase of the graduation, Kim was watching Ron from the side of her eyes, pondering the same future that Ron was.

However, their moment of bliss and thoughts of a future together would only last for a few more moments. Two massive, large, and strong green-skinned aliens passed by Uranus, their destination was Earth. One alien was very pissed off, seeking revenge for the humiliation that was given to her from these earthlings. The other alien, sought to teach all the earthlings a lesson for what happens when one insults his mate in such a manner. In mere moments, the denizens of Earth would soon find their lives placed in the hands of a blonde seventeen year old man (_**Jewish society considers Ron a grown man**_) whom they only recently learned of his existence and his importance.

**And there you have it readers. I know that this was a lengthy chapter and it contained nothing but a speech, but it is the opening to the storm.**

**Before anyone asks, yes Wade is a troll. Why? Cause I feel like making him one. Kim and Ron know that he really does have the world wired…they just don't know that he secretly abuses this power for his own…fantasies.**

**And now for the 'keeping my ass safe and out of jail' part. I own none of this. Kim Possible and all characters and episodes and what not, are property of Disney. The only thing I safely say I know I own is this story.**


	2. Audio, Visual, No Popcorn

**Before you being reading, remember that I said I would be ignoring the 'escaping from the burning ship' scene. I originally planned to go straight to the part where the fight was being 'viewed/recorded in a different method' and jump straight into the action, but then I felt that wouldn't be, for the lack of a better word, professional. So I decided to create my own scene that depicted what went on at MHS during the time our heroes were on the ship which would lead to the action. I do hope this is constructed decently and provides some amount of entertainment. Anyway…**

**When we last off, Kim had permanently put one of Ron's fears to rest with a speech. And now to speed through the rest. Kim get's abducted, Barkin panics saying, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES PEOPLE IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Everyone panics, Ron says, "Oh, am I the only one who saw this coming!?" Everyone is in the school, Ron says "we're going to need a rocket", he and James ride on his scooter avoiding all stalker attacks, arrive at the space station, get suit up to head to the ship, Shego is with them and strips James of his suit leaving him in his boxers, climbs in with Ron, blasts off aaaannd this is where we begin:**

After Ron and Shego left, leaving him in his boxer, Dr. James Possible began to say to himself, _That was not how I thought this would work out. Then again, I suppose Shego is better suited to go to that ship. As much as I hate to admit it, she and Ronald do have far more experience than I do in dealing with situations like these…also she has super powers. Well, at least Ronald is up there. The young man has never disappointed me…well, in terms of keeping my daughter alive and safe._ James then looked down and said, "So this is what it feels like to be Ronald." James proceeded to get dressed. Once he was done, he thought about his wife and sons. James was worried that the stalkers might have reached the high school and he quickly found himself longing to be next to them. So he began to formulate a plan to sneak his way back to MHS without getting detected.

*_**jumping ahead to James entering MHS. How did he make it? I willed it.***_

The sound of the gym doors opening and closing made a few heads turn to see who had entered. One of the heads was Dr. Anne Possible, and at the sight of the man she said yes to twenty-one years ago, she ran to him with a smile of relief and happiness. James instinctively opened his arms to embrace his best friend only to find himself nearly tackled to the floor with her lips against his.

"James! Thank God you're safe," said Anne kissing him once more before placing her forehead on his chest.

"The same to you honey," said James.

"Wait," Anne said, realization hitting her looking up into James's eyes, "I thought you were going with Ron to the Lorwardian ship and get Kimmie back?"

George and Rose Stoppable with their daughter in her mothers arms, along with Nana Possible, had also made their way to where the reunited couple was at this point, wondering the same thing.

"I was," replied James, "but Shego showed up. When she said that Drakken was on the ship as well and was hoping our daughter could do her 'save the world thing' I told her that Ronald and I were heading up there ourselves to get her back. I told her that she could stay at mission control but instead, she stripped me of my space suit and got in the rocket with Ronald, and blasted off."

He then looked at Ron's parents and said, "I now know what it's like to be your son…well, in terms of having his pants ripped completely off at any random moment"

"No you don't," said Rose shaking her head. "Ronald loses his pants in public, in front of many eyes, you lost yours in front of Shego and Ronald," George said finishing for his wife. James thought for a second and said, "Good point."

"James, how did you get back here without getting caught by those machines?" Nana asked her son.

"You don't want to know," replied James. Everyone nodded thinking it best, especially since random bizarre things happen in Middleton from time to time which quickly became a normal event. "So," James started to ask, "Where are the boys?"

"Jim and Tim said that Wade and Justine Flanner had come up with some idea but wouldn't say what it was," Anne replied, "They just ran off with Wade and Justine to the football field to full with that one destroyed stalker the GJ agents managed to bring down."

"Anne," said James, "normally I would just assume they were probably working on some new dangerous explosive rocket or fusion experiment and go back to reading my paper knowing that they were safe (_**some parents huh?)**_, but there are other extremely dangerous alien technological stalkers out there that could very well…"

James was cut off by Anne, "I know I know honey. But you're forgetting something: highly advanced alien technology that mankind has never seen before…do you really think that whatever I said to them would deter them from making a break to the foot field? They are your sons, they take up after you." James frowned turning his eyes to the side blushing from embarrassment and strangely enough a small amount of pride, knowing she was right. "Besides," Anne continued, "Barkin went with them. He said he would make sure they were safe." Anne concluded.

The gym doors then flew open and in ran Jim and Tim Possible (_**aka the tweebs Kim's little twin brothers**__)_. The moments they entered they saw their dad and in unison running to him at the same time said, "DAD!"

James turned to see his sons. He smiled seeing his sons perfectly safe, "BOYS!"

"We thought," began Jim.

"You were," continued Tim.

"Going with," Jim

"Ron to," Tim

"The space ship," they ended in unison.

"Shego stripped me of my space suit and went with Ronald instead," James said to his sons.

"Hahaha! You got," Began Tim.

"Pantsed," said Jim.

"Instead of Ron," they said in unison.

James blushed from further embarrassment. Anne intervened before things went a bit too far, "Jim, Tim, that's enough. Now I'm assuming the two of you have news regarding the idea that ya'll had with Wade and Justine."

"We do," began Jim.

"WE HAVE VISUAL AND AUDIO!" they yelled in victorious unison. At this loud announcement, everyone turned and headed toward where the twins were to

"We managed to regain control of a satellite," said Jim.

"Now we can watch the action live," said Tim.

"So come on everyone," they said together.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!" George Stoppable hollered, "What about those stalkers?"

"Don't know," said Tim.

"When we got out there," said Jim.

"The only stalker left," said Tim.

"Was the one that those," said Jim.

"Undercover GJ agents took down," they finished in unison.

"Oh well ok then," said George.

With that, everyone proceeded to the football field. When they arrived at the marine's and young geniuses point, Barkin said, "It's about time everyone got here. For a moment I thought these two young geniuses were going to need a few days of detention on the first day of next semester in order to learn the value of being on time."

"HEY!" yelled the tweebs, "our dad just got back. So excuse us for wanting to know why he wasn't with Ron and to see if he was ok," they said in unison.

Steve looks to see Dr. James Possible was actually there, "Oh ah, my apologizes sir I didn't," Barkin began but was cut off by James.

"No worries Steve." He then turned his attention to Wade and Justine and said, "I am amazed that the four of you were able to do this. I mean, how did the four of you manage to interpret this alien technology and reclaim a satellite so that we could see and hear the events that Kimmie-cub and Ronald are dealing with?"

Wade started out by saying, "The same way any scientist does when handling technology never seen before."

At that, the four of them said in perfect unison, "The blind process of trial by error."

James face-palmed himself out of sheer stupidity. How could a rocket scientist forget that?

"Look! It's Kim, Ron and…Drakken and Shego?," said Wade.

Everyone turned their attention to the holographic projected screen and sure enough there they were all four of them. They had just looked in time to hear Drakken say, "You'll see. You'll all see. DOOOOMED!" He then sprayed the green mutated plant growth liquid on the stalkers.

Warhawk and Warmonga laughed at this. "These earthers are inferior," said Warmonga, "but they are amusing."

"ATTAAAAAACK!" yell Drakken. The stalkers were immediately covered in vines and flowers.

"It is a cheerful attack," said Warhawk.

"Oh blue imposter," said Warmonga, "what were you thinking?"

Drakken gave his loyal flowers the command, "Take them down boys! Or is it girls? Oh I never could get the whole pistil and stamen thing."

As Warhawk and Warmonga continued to laugh at Dr. Drakken's 'apparent' failure of an attack, the flowers strangled the stalkers and they all fell to the ground. The audience at the football field was amazed and shocked. But none were more amazed and shocked than Dr. James T. Possible. He stood there with eyes nearly the size of plates, his mouth slightly hung open.

_Drew?_ Thought James, _Drew actually created something that is not only effective but also defeated all those stalkers? By FLOWERS no less?_

Warhawk and Warmonga were also shocked by this. "Lorwardian technology," said Warmonga stunned, "destroyed by flowers."

Warhawk was outraged by this and declared, "This insult will not stand!"

He then blasted toward Drakken using his jetpack, but couldn't get any further than half way. Ron had grabbed Kim's hands and, using his own jetpack, launched into the air flinging her at Warhawk. She landed on Warhawk's jetpack and detached it from him. Warhawk fell to toward the ground only to fall into a web of vines and flowers, which tangled him up. Warhawk struggled to break free but found that he could not break free…at least that's what it appeared. Warmonga hopped onto her jet board and went straight toward Shego, intending to end her life.

"For Lorwardia!" Warmonga yelled.

Shego flew toward Warmonga as well with her jetpack, promptly responding with, "Forget it!"

Shego ducked under Warmonga's board at the last second, dodging Warmonga's blast and cutting her board in half. The board exploded and Warmonga fell into the web of vines and flowers next to Warhawk, becoming entangled as well.

When Kim flew toward the last functioning stalker on Warhawk's jetpack, her parents and brothers along with everyone else watching gasped at the life dangerous stunt she pulled, but she jumped off just in time allowing the jetpack to crash into the stalker causing it explode. Ron flew and caught her when she jumped, carrying her bridal style and landed safely next to Drakken and Shego.

"Phew," said Anne, James, and the tweebs.

"Thank God," said Anne. "George, Rose," she said to them with a face full of relief, "You two truly have a wonderful son. I don't even want to imagine what would have happened to Kimmie had she never met him or if he never went with her on all those missions."

George and Rose Stoppable smiled full of pride for their son. Hanna giggled and clapped her hands at how awesome her big brother was.

Unfortunately, Bonnie opened her mouth, "Oh big woop!" she said twirling her finger in the air forming a circle. "From what we've watched, all he has done is just stand there, doing absolutely nothing while his precious girlfriend did all the real hard work. That's just like the pathetic looser he is. Always has been, always will be."

At this statement, Rose Stoppable, who has never been known to lose control of her own temper, was filled with anger at this girl. She quickly cleared the distance between her and the bitch that insulted her son and slapped Bonnie so hard, that she fell to the ground with Rose's hand-print bright red on her face.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" yelled Rose, "If you insult my son one more time I'll make sure that you will carry my hand print on your face for the rest of your life!"

Everyone was simply stunned at this. George was especially stunned, for he had never seen his wife so angry before.

Bonnie kept her hand over the print that Rose gave her and looked to her mom, "Mom! Why aren't you doing something?" She asked.

Terry Rockwaller responded to her daughter, "Because, Bonnie, you deserved that. I was about to do the same thing, but Mrs. Stoppable beat me to it. I thought I raised you better than this."

It would have appeared that the crisis was over and the day was saved, until Steve heard the sound of someone getting knocked out.

"EVERYONE LOOK!" he said.

He and everyone else turned toward the screen to see that Warhawk had broken free from his entanglement and basically pwned Shego, sending her flying toward a broken piece of building that was still in the ground, knocking her out cold.

"Did you honestly think that the fiercest warrior in the galaxy could be defeated by flowers and children?" he demanded.

Ron was insulted at this. Not only was he considered a Man by the Jewish society, but this was also graduation day. This was supposed to be the day where he would no longer be looked down upon and be called a child.

"I am not a child," he said, "check your calendar. It's graduation day."

Ron smiled and ran to Warhawk intending to lay the smack down on the green-skin giant. As Warhawk also began to run toward Ron, to put him in his place, Ron's parents yelled out with worry and fear on their face, "RONALD NO!"

Unfortunately, all they could do was watch, as Warhawk pwned him as well, sending him flying towards Kim. He collided into her, tackling her to the ground where she hit her head becoming unconscious while he fell on the ground, skidding across it. When he looked up, he saw that Warmonga had escaped from the vines and flowers and that Warhawk had grabbed Kim by her leg holding her upside down and said to Warmonga, "Come Warmonga. We will take this one as a trophy. She will look handsome mounted next to your Thorgoggle spine."

"KIMMIE!" yelled Anne and James. They and all the others gathered watched in horror as the brute held her in the air, preparing to rip out her spine. As Warhawk made to grab his spine-cutting knife, Ron heard the voice of master sensei.

"Summon the mystical monkey power," he said.

Ron turned his head to see sensei using his astral projection technique to communicate with him. "You are the monkey master," said sensei.

"I am?" asked Ron.

Sensei nodded his head and continued, "This is your destiny. You are ready."

Ron's face turned serious and said, "I AM ready."

From there on, what happened next would leave all those at MHS football field watching, with faces of disbelief, shock, and awe. They were about to see the true power that had lied dormant within Ron all these years. The world would soon know their savior.

**And that ladies and gentlemen, is chapter two. Yes, this is probably one of the lamest/un-coolest cliff hangers there are, but this is all I got at the time. I have the very ending of the last chapter completed in my head, I'm just trying to create the fight scene that would be awesome and wouldn't be the same scene from the episode with just different parts added to it. So for now, ya'll just got to settle for this. It also gives me the perfect opportunity and excuse to do this:**

**CAUSE THIS IS FILLLLLERRR! FILLLLEEEERR! And it only has one fact, that's to keep you coming back. FILLLLEEER! FILLLLEERRR!**

**Is this a douche thing to do? Probably. I'm probably going to get some hate/negative responses to this but I'll take them just like I take all reviews/criticism. **

**My '**_**Filler**_**' is a parody of Michael Jackson's '**_**Thriller**_**' song. Please don't come and sue me.**

**Kim Possible and all characters belong to Disney. I own none of this nor do I seek to make a profit from it. But if Disney wants to I will happily accept their money **


	3. Super Monkey, er, Gorilla?

**Sorry for the long delay but had massive writer's block and studying for a whole week of tests before the Easter Holiday.**

**Imyoshi: I was sad that the creators never had anyone else realize what it was like to be Ron in that one sense of losing his or her pants…ok fine, just his pants…this is a Disney show so we cannot let children see teenage girl panties.**

***Insert voice from DBZ* Last time on '**_**Recognition From The World**_**': Rose Stoppable omega-slapped Bonnie the Bitch for insulting her son, Shego got pwned, Ron failed to lay the smack down, Kim was about to get de-spine, and this is where the end, begins:**

Warhawk had just unsheathed his spine-cutting knife and was about to bury it in Kim's back when he heard a voice that he found more annoying than a two-headed gurglic (**think of a two-headed 5 year old kid, as ugly as a donkey's butt, with the voice of crazy-frog and the gummy-bear from 'I'm a Gummy Bear' song combined, horns all over its heads, skin covered in warts, constantly saying "are we there yet")**

"HEY WARHAWK!" yelled Ron.

Warhawk tossed Kim to the side as if she was a piece of trash and turned his attention to Ron. The moment their eyes met, the world vanished. Ron could see only three beings now: the Lorwardians and Kim. He took his fighting stance and with speed, agility, and grace that was once unknown to anyone, he leaped into the air towards Warhawk, ramming both of his feet into Warhawk's chest. Warhawk staggered backwards towards Warmonga. They looked at each and smiled.

"It seems this one will be fun than we thought," said Warmonga. "You are right," replied Warhawk.

When they turned their attention back to Ron, he was back into his fighting stance. He turned his palm upwards and motioned it to tell Warhawk to bring it on. Both warriors charged towards each other and when the distanced closed, Warhawk made the first strike. He tried to hammer-fist Ron with both his fist, but Ron blocked them as if Warhawks strength was that of a child. Warhawk tried to strike again, but his attacks were blocked with ease again by Ron. Ron leapt over Warhawk, and when Warhawk turned to face him, Ron struck with both his fists into Warhawk's stomach and chest. With each block, with each strike by Ron, a blue fierce astral image of a monkey appeared behind Ron. Its appearance and its yell would scare even the strongest soldier, had anyone been able to see and hear it. The fight continued to wage while an old Japanese man watched.

"His monkey power is strong, booyaah," said Sensei.

Warhawk attempted to swing his left fist into Ron's skull, but Ron grabbed and held it. Warhawk immediately swung with his right fist towards Ron's stomach, but Ron blocked and held it too, preventing Warhawk from moving his fist. As soon as both fists were grabbed and held in place, Ron jumped up and placed a strong side-kick in Warhawk's abdomen. When Warhawk grabbed his abdomen due to the pain, Ron jumped up and over him. Warhawk began to turn to face him, but as soon as Warhawk had turned ninety degrees Ron leapt back over Warhawk. Warhawk turned and faced him, but by the time he did, he found himself unable to move; what's more, he felt a strange feeling that caused his body to shake. Ron had extended his right hand aimed at Warhawk's stomach, where he was summoning and concentrating mystical energy at. As soon as Ron thrust his left open palm strike to where he was concentrating the energy, it was released sending Warhawk flying towards Warmonga bouncing a few times as he landed.

Warhawk lifted himself up to one knee holding his head with one of his hands, while Warmonga looked at him with shock. When both Lorwardian turned their heads they saw that Ron was just standing there. As Ron stood in place, there was a tiny voice within his mind that was trying to tell him to finish the fight. Sadly, Ron could not hear it. There was a much louder voice telling him otherwise. The voice was not of a monkey; it was deeper, primal, more domineering, and far more commanding. Ron extended his right hand to his side and commanded within himself, _Lotus Blade_. His command was answered promptly by the ancient weapon of Toshimiru appearing in its master's hand.

***In Japan, a few seconds before Ron's command of the sword, laid a hidden school of ninjas, far from civilization. A kunoichi headed toward the room that contained the Lotus Blade, to take over watch. It was a tiring day. She and her other fellow ninjas had managed to defeat all the stalkers that fell in their location. There were many injuries, some would no longer be able to continue their lives as ninjas, but fortunately there were no deaths. She arrived just in time to witness the Lotus Blade shine brightly and vanish within a second. Her bulged eyes made the ninja that was about to leave turn around to see that the sword was gone. **

(_Stoppable-san. Could it be that you have awoken the power and become the monkey master?_)** Yori pondered to herself.**

***Returning to battle field***

Ron turned the blade into a bow staff and twirled it around his head and then tucked one end under his armpit with the other end pointing down towards the ground.

Master sensei watched as Ron grinned and ran towards the Lorwardians. (_What is this strange disturbance I feel? Why do you not finish the fight stoppable-son and cease toying with them?)_ Sensei asked to himself.

When Ron ran towards them, Warhawk told Warmonga, "Warmonga aid me! And be ready. We may have to use the enhancers."

"Understood," replied Warmonga.

She was shocked by what he said. The only time a Lorwardian ever requested aid from another in battle was when he or she was against a foe that was far beyond the strength of one Lorwadian. And to even suggest the use of the enhancer; that, in itself, makes any Lorwardian a little frightened.

(_What kind of Earther is this child?_) Warmonga pondered to herself mentally.

***We interrupt this fight to bring you a brief educational lesson.***

"_Mr. Greenjolt"_

"_Yes little Suzzie?"_

"_What are enhancers?"_

"_A good question. Enhancers are special stimulants, or drugs, that greatly increase a Lorwardian's strength, speed, and reflexes. You see little Suzzie, many years ago, before our heroes were born, five Lorwardians had landed on a planet in hopes to conquer it in the name of Lorwardia; however, they greatly underestimated the natives of that planet. The natives were not as strong as the Lorwardians, but they were tactful, cunning, and very smart. They created a number of things that allowed them to defend themselves from all invaders that wanted to kill them. Only one Lorwardian managed to escape back to Lorwardia alive. When he told his ruler of the fight, everyone was shocked and outraged. So the Lorwardians began to seek out a method to obtain victory. You see, there is one thing that Lorwardians hate, and that is to lose. Finally, they discovered a way. A rare plant on their planet had properties that when properly used, could enhance their strength, speed, and reflexes."_

"_Wow! That sounds really useful Mr. Greenjolt."_

"_Yes it does, but it is also very dangerous. Even though the enhancers give great power, it quickly drains the Lorwardians of their strength. It forces their body to function past its limits and in a way that it should not. The Lorwardians can only use the enhancers for two minutes. Any longer and they will die."_

"_That is very bad."_

"_It is Suzzie. So remember Suzzie, as well as the rest of you kids out there: don't do drugs, and don't do enhancers. Unless a certified doctor says it is ok. And also remember to always wear your seatbelts and bicycle helmet."_

***We now bring you back to the fight.***

Ron and the Lorwardians met and engaged in battle. As the fight continued, Ron dodged and evaded all attacks with ease. He continued to deal blow after blow with the staff and his feet to the Lorwardians, merely toying with them. With every blow Ron dealt, the sounds of screeching monkeys became more and more audible. Off towards away from the fight, Kim began to regain consciousness, and could hear a multitude of sounds.

(_What's going on? What's all that noise? It sounds like monkeys.) _Kim said to herself mentally.

She finally regained full consciousness and was shocked at what she saw. There, hundreds of feet from her, was her best friend/boyfriend, fighting the two aliens by himself. What was more, he was winning. The aliens couldn't touch him what so ever.

(_Ron?_), Kim said to herself, (_Is that really my Ron? When and where did he get this amazing? Wait. Is this because of his MMP?_)

Finally, after many tries, the voice inside his head got to him, (_FINISH IT!_)

Ron obeyed. Ron lined up the two Lorwardians and then used a focused amount of mystic energy to blast them away from him. Before they could even get up, Ron had closed his eyes and parted his arms away from his side some, his hands opened palms upward. They sky then became blood-red and the sound of thousands of screeching monkeys could be heard and seen. All around the world, people saw and heard this. Kim, the Lorwardians, Sensei, and the spectators at MHS watched as the astral images of monkeys swirled around Ron, lifting him off the ground and infusing him with the power of mystical monkeys. The Monkey Master had finally awoken and embraced his destiny.

Unfortunately, unbeknownst to everyone but Sensei, a different astral image infused its own power with Ron. Only Sensei could just barely make out the image of a demonic-looking gorilla. He could feel a terrifying and cold demonic power radiating from it, nearly making him lose focus. But he was not the only one who felt its power.

***In Yamanoichi, Yori felt the power as well. She dropped to her knees, hugging herself, feeling the cold destructive force wash over her. In that one moment, she was no longer the fiercest, courageous, and most honorable ninja student. She was now a frightened helpless child, longing for the embrace of warm, strong and protective arms around her. All her fellow ninjas and friends looked as she fell into a fetal position, worrying what was wrong. They tried to ask her what was wrong, but all they got from her was just barely heard.**

_(Hiro-san. Where are you? I am so scared. Make the feeling and the monster go away please.)_

**Tears began to pour out. When Hirotaka reached the area where she was and saw the condition she was in, he quickly rushed to her side, holding the kunoichi that he so admired and loved in his arms. Yori clung to him tightly, as if he was the only thing keeping her alive. Hirotaka was the only student who knew that Yori was the only student in touch with spiritual powers like Sensei. As she continued to shiver and be held in Hirotaka's arms, Hirotaka could only what wonder kind of force could make her the way she is now, while he whispered softly into her ear that everything would be alright and he would protect her.***

***Back to the battle field***

Right before Ron was fully infused with the power, Warhawk said to Warmonga, "Warmonga now! Use the enhancers!"

She complied and activated it along with him. The specially made chemicals coursed through their veins, quickly releasing the restraints on their bodies and increasing their strength, speed, reflexes, and thought process by five times. When Ron was fully charged, surrounded by a blue glow, he landed on the ground only to be hit hard by Warhawk on the face, while Warmonga followed by placing a kick into Ron's stomach. Now normally, this would have killed or at the very least severely injured someone; unfortunately for the Lorwardians, this only further fueled the demonic gorilla's rage, increasing its influence on Ron. Ron grinned a rather unsettling smile, let out a mighty battle roar that sounded like the gorilla and charged at the two aliens. They met him quickly as well and began to wail a flurry of attacks at Ron.

Kim, Sensei, and the people at MHS watched as this fast pace fight continued. To them, it looked as the Lorwardians were actually starting to overpower Ron; but, this was just a ruse. The mystical monkey voice could no longer be heard within Ron's head. The demonic gorilla's influence was all there was. The blue energy that surrounded Ron very slowly changed red. For the time being, it forgot that the aliens had threatened to kill its host's mate. The surprise strength and speed behind their attacks on him made the primal demonic gorilla excited that his prey was putting up a greater fight.

_(Fun! Play! Then rip them to shreds!), commanded the gorilla._

This continued for a minute until it got bored and decided to teach the aliens a painful lesson as to what happens when someone threatens its host's mate. Under its influence, Ron increased the power and vanished in the blink of an eye. The Lorwardians looked around and tried to sense his movements, but were unable to do so, even with the enhancers. Ron reappeared behind them, and with a focused concentrated amount of the gorilla's demonic energy, blasted Warhawk and Warmonga nearly half a mile away from him. When they finally came to a halt, they were covered in deep cuts; their enhancers deactivated, leaving them with little energy, exhausted.

"How can this be?!" question Warmonga, "Even with the enhancers he still out-matches us."

"What kind of Earther is this child?" questioned Warhawk. "Or, can he be considered human at all?"

Warhawk and Warmonga were beginning to feel a very cold chill run up their spines. They were starting to think that they were going to die painfully. Ron rose off the ground and began flying toward the two aliens, intending to tear them apart. When Ron covered half of the distance between him and the aliens, he stopped. Sensing danger, he turned around to notice the Lorwardian space ship falling towards them. He turned his head to the right and saw Kim who had turned her head when he had to see the ship. Ron faced the falling ship again and held his hand out to the side away from Kim. Demonic energy began taking shape into a large red-ish shuriken. He threw it into the air towards the ship. It began to cut clean through the ship. When it got half way through the ship, it exploded encasing the ship fully. After a few seconds, the energy vanished, and when it did, not even the ashes of the ship were left.

With that threat taken care of, his thoughts of tearing the aliens apart returned. He then heard a female voice gasp. Ron turned in the direction of the noise to see Warhawk holding Kim by her neck, and Warmonga with her battle staff poised to strike Kim's head. When Ron had turned to notice and deal with the ship, the Lorwardians decided to take this as their last opportunity for victory and survival. Through sheer will power, they managed to stand back up. Warhawk's wrist-com had enough power for one last function. He aimed the wrist-com at Kim and pressed a button. This activated a gravitonic beam that quickly brought Kim to them.

"Stand down and surrender, or your battle mate dies," Warhawk commanded.

This was the biggest mistake that they, or any other being, could make. This further enraged Ron, reminding him yet again that these aliens were trying to kill the woman he loves. Fueled by the demonic gorilla's influence, he snapped. Ron let lose a horrifying roar raising his fist over his head, like a gorilla does when angry ready to attack. It was then, that the demonic gorilla was revealed to all. It took shape as a red-ish astral image. The sight and sound of it sent a wave of terror so great up the alien's spines, that Warhawk dropped Kim, and he with Warmonga, fell to the ground. They tried to back away from the source of their fear, but were sapped of all their energy. All they could do is wrapped each other in their arms. They trembled with fear, knowing that their death was upon them. Ron took one step forward, ready to crush his prey, but stopped. Something caught his eye that froze him where he stood.

Kim had backed away from Ron as well. Her face was painted with fear and terror. Ron stood where he was, his eyes wide and his mouth hung open in shock. He had done something that he thought he would never do; scare and nearly hurt his best friend/girlfriend. He had turned into a monster. Even the spectators at MHS were no longer concerned about the aliens. They were terrified of Ron.

"Wh…what are you?" asked a scared Kim.

To Ron, he thought this question was directed at him, but in truth, it was mostly at the demon astral form she asked. In fact, Kim's fear was actually mostly coming from the demonic gorilla that she was seeing. Only about 10% of her was scared of Ron. She knew that he would never hurt her; that the astral image she saw was what was influencing Ron, but that didn't mean she wasn't scared of him at the moment. This wasn't Ron Stoppable. This wasn't her best friend of thirteen years. This wasn't the man she loved.

The sound of Kim's voice asking her question was what was needed for the mystical monkey to finally come forth. Ron fell to his knees, grabbing his head with his hands. Both his spirit and mind were now in pain, as a blue astral image of a monkey took shape and began to fight the gorilla for dominance. It was a terrible sight for all that watched. A monkey being bashed and bitten by a gorilla that was enjoying its freedom. The monkey didn't surrender though. Using its speed, agility, and reflexes as its advantage, it constantly struck, inflicting damage on the gorilla. The thing is it was slowly losing the battle. Both the mystical monkey and the demonic gorilla gained power from Ron. For the monkey, Ron's positive emotions. For the gorilla, all of Ron's negative emotions, especially his pent up anger and fear; and he had a lot more than he thought he did. Ron was slowly losing himself; it felt as though his mind and soul would soon shatter.

As he continued to writhe in pain, his eyes came in contact with Kim's. Seeing Ron in so much pain, Kim quickly stood up and began to move towards him. She forgot about the astral battle that was taking place, she didn't care. She got to his side and kneeled down placing her hands on his face. Touching him, she felt a mixture of pain and comfort, but she endured though it.

"Ron! It's okay, I'm here. I know you are in there, don't let this thing control you," said Kim to Ron. She had tears in her eyes, frightened that she may lose Ron.

This is what gave Ron and the mystical monkey in turn, the strength to dominate and control the demon. He slowly rose to his knees, gritting his teeth, still gripping his head with his hands.

_(No! I am what gives you power! I am your only hope for survival and strength to protect your mate!), yelled the gorilla._

Ron yelled at the top of his lungs in response, which made Kim stagger backwards slightly on her butt covering her ears, "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DAMN FILTHY APE! I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE! I AM THE MONKEY MASTER!"

With this outburst, the true mystical monkey power greatly increased, surpassing the gorillas'. The monkey grew and swiped at the gorilla with its claws greatly scarring it. It subdued the demon and locked it away. Ron fell to his hands and knees panting, exhausted from the battle he endured; but, he was not done yet.

"Ron? Are you okay?" asked a worried Kim.

He looked up into her eyes and smiled. Kim smiled back, she could see the Ron-Shine in his eyes, the Ron that she knew and loved. She was about to hug and kiss him, but Ron got up before she could. He stared at the Lorwardians, clinging to each other, filled with fear. Ron summoned the mystical monkey power and the Lotus Blade as well. He then flew towards the aliens, as though to kill them. Warhawk and Warmonga thought this too and turned their heads, closing their eyes, prepared for the worse. But Ron did not kill them. Instead, he formed the Lotus Blade in to a cage, just large enough to contain the two giant aliens, and threw them in. Ron then grabbed Warhawk's head and forced the giant scared alien to look into his eyes. Ron's eyes glowed blue and so did Warhawk's. Ron was searching Warhawk's mind for the Lorwadia planet's coordinates. When he found what he was looking for, he released Warhawk and took his wrist-com. It may have been out of power, but it wasn't needed. Using it as a catalyst, Ron infused it with MMP, tearing open a portal that led directly to the throne room of the Lorwardian palace. Not only could everyone see the aliens on the other side, but the aliens to could see the humans on the other.

Ron grabbed Warhawk and Warmonga, stilled imprisoned in the Lotus Blade cage and walked into the portal. He was stilled glowing strong with the MMP when he entered the throne room. Ron tossed the cage towards the center of the room and summoned the blade back to him, in its true form. All the Lorwardians in the room didn't move, they were too surprised and confused as to see this Earther glowing blue that had appeared before them. Ron looked up to see a very large Lorwardian, standing up on a high platform with a female Lorwardian next to him. Ron assumed that they were the king and queen. He looked directly into his eyes and rose from the ground, moving toward the king. The guards instinctually reacted and rushed Ron, to protect their king and queen from this intruder. They didn't even get within ten feet of him. Ron blasted them back into the walls with his mystical monkey powers, knocking them unconscious. When Ron got within one foot of the king, he stopped and spoke to the king.

"I will spare their lives this one time. Nor will I harm your race. But if even one of your kind comes back to Earth, intending to conquer it, I will have the spines of your whole race as my trophies!"

To further emphasize his threat, and to scare the living crap out of them, Ron upped the mystic power even more. The screeching of thousands of monkeys filled the room causing all the Lorwardians to cover their ears. What's more, Ron used a focused amount of the MMP to incinerate the walls, the platform of the throne, and even the ceiling of the whole palace. Not one of the aliens were killed, but some did have bruises. All had fallen down onto the floor, surprised at what this Earther did. Ron walked back to the portal and exited the other side. When he did, he took the wrist-com and smashed it, closing the portal for good.

***On the planet Lorwardia, in the throne room, the Lorwardians began to regain their senses.**

"_What was that Earther?!," asked one of the aliens._

"_I don't know but, he destroyed nearly the whole palace and threatened our king!," exclaimed another._

_A female Lorwardian said, "My king! Please, give the order and I shall have one hundred of our mightiest warriors go to Earth and destroy it!"_

"_NO!," shouted the King. The king looked at Warhawk and Warmonga, how they clung to each other, shivering in fear. One of the things that all rulers have to be is wise, and the Lorwardian king was no exception. He spoke to those within the throne room, "No, we shall leave that planet alone."_

"_But my king!" spoke the female Lorwardian only to be cut off._

"_I SAID NO!" yelled the king. "That planet is to be left alone period. Warhawk is our fiercest and greatest warrior that we have. Warmonga seconds him and is the strongest female of our race. If that one child was capable of placing them into such a state, inflict that much damage onto them, and nearly destroy this entire palace, I fear what his powers truly are. From the looks of it, it appears that Warhawk and Warmonga even used the enhancers and yet they still were defeated. For now, we shall leave that planet alone." He looked at two guards and said, "You two! Take Warhawk and Warmonga to the medic chamber and treat their injuries. Once they have recovered enough to talk, send word to me so that I may question them."_

_The two guards complied as commanded while the king took his queen with him to their chambers. He needed to try and process and answer the questions in his head, and he would need his queen to help calm him._

***Back on Earth.***

After Ron turned off the power he fell to the ground, exhausted. Kim ran to his side happy that he was alive, but worried if he was alright.

"Ron!" said Kim. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine KP. Nothing a grande sized Bueno Nacho meal won't fix," replied Ron.

This made Kim giggle some, "Bueno Nacho is destroyed. But maybe this will work."

She was just about to give him one hell of a kiss when suddenly, "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Both Kim and Ron turned to see ten GJ agents with weapons trained at them. Though he was still exhausted, Ron still felt a primal instinct trying to kick in. Ron grabbed his head and fell to the ground trying to control the demon that wanted to break free. Kim noticed this and stood in front of him, to shield him from harm.

"Step away from him Ms. Possible," said the GJ agent that spoke earlier.

"NO!" shouted Kim. "Ron just saved the life of every person on the planet and now you want to arrest him? For what reason? He is a hero and you should…"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Betty Director, thereby cutting off Kim.

Ron and Kim turned to see Betty stepping out of a heavily armed swat van/tank, with ten more GJ agents rushing out. More swat van/tanks were appearing with ten agents' a-piece inside them. Hover jets were descending as well with troops. Every agent that stepped out of their respective vehicles were fully covered in body armor and armed with deadly weapons, all forming a perimeter around Ron and Kim.

"Stand down soldiers," commanded Betty.

The agents complied but still stood ready. Betty walked forward to the agent that had spoke to her earlier and said, "The evidence, now."

He gave Betty his shades which also acted as a recording device. Putting on the shades, Betty sped up the recorded footage a bit to view the events.

***Earlier, back at MHS football field, right after the ship was destroyed.***

_One particular undercover GJ agent had just finished watching Ron nearly kill Kim, by what appears from an act of uncontrollable rage. Noticing that his specially made GJ wrist watch communication device was now functioning, he snuck away from the crowd towards the school doors. Praying that it would work, he activated the watch._

"_Dr. Director come in, this is undercover agent Dax, do you read me?"_

"_I read you agent Dax," said Betty. "I am assuming that communications are finally back online. What have you to report? What is the current situation?"_

_Agent Dax replied, "The Lorwardian's have been defeat…but by Ron Stoppable."_

_Taken back slightly at what was told to her she said, "Well that is new. Perhaps we should re-open the Ron-Factor project and…"_

_Betty was unable to finish her sentence, because Agent Dax interrupted with, "I offer my humblest apologizes, but there is a much greater threat at the moment. The threat is Stoppable himself. Code: Alpha-Omega."_

"_WHAT?!" Yelled Betty. "Please tell me that you are just playing some stupid prank. You know full well what that code means. And how the Hell is Stoppable the threat?!"_

"_I will be able to show you when you arrive," replied Agent Dax. "I have everything recorded on my GJ spy shades. Just please, hurry!"_

_With that the feed was cut. While Agent Dax contacted the other nine undercover GJ agents and informed them of the situation and where to go, Betty Director had quickly mobilized all agents available to suit up and roll out. Code: Alpha-Omega; elimination of the target at all and any price. This was made for a situation that all agents hoped would never come. Betty did not know how Ron could be the threat, but she knew that this was a code that was never played with. She remembered the last time that a situation developed that forced the then previous GJ leader to call out. She was younger then and part of the squad at that time, and well, let us just say that it is a damn good thing that GJ has some of the finest Physiatrists to offer. As well as having some of the strongest booze on the planet._

***Back to where we left off***

As Betty continued to view the events that had been recorded, she became more and more frightened by what she saw. The moment the events ended she threw down the shades, raised her own weapon, aimed it at Ron, and said to all her agents, "SAFETIES!"

The agents complied, and re-aimed their sights back to where Ron and Kim were.

"Dr. Director!" exclaimed Kim, "not you too." Kim stood where she was before. She couldn't understand what Betty was doing this. Betty knew the kind of person Ron was.

"KIMMY!" "RONALD!"

Kim and Ron turned their heads to see their families running in their direction. When Ron had closed the rift and fell to the ground, they ran towards their location concerned about their respective child. Unfortunately they could not make it in time as Kim and Ron were surrounded by agents. Rufus, who had managed to find a place to hide and stay safe from the earlier battle, now ran and crawled up to Rose's shoulder watching the new event, occur.

Anne asked, "Just what is going on here?!"

"Let our daughter go Director!" commanded James.

"And our Son!" commanded George.

"Ms. Possible is free to leave; but, Ronald will be coming with us," said Betty.

"I am not going anywhere without Ron!" said Kim.

"Ms. Possible you do not understand what kind of situation is at the moment. Leave right now! Ron Stoppable come quietly with us. Do not make give me the order for my soldiers to attack. If I have to, I will, regardless of the innocent lives we will take," commanded Betty.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Kim, her family, and Ron's family.

Kim said, "Just what do you mean? Ron is a hero…" she was cut off by a voice that was right behind her.

"QUIEEEEET!" shouted Ron.

Everyone was silent and looked at Ron.

"It should be obvious," said Ron as he rose to his feet. "They are here for me, to take away a danger from society."

Kim was confused by this, "Danger?! What do you mean? Ron, you are not a danger to…" she was cut off again by Ron clamping her lips shut with his fingers.

Ron said, "Yes KP, I am. You saw all that happened that I did. I single handedly defeated two aliens that conquered a world in about ten seconds. I destroyed their ship, leaving no traces of it left. I opened a rift portal to the Lorwardian home world and sent them back to their world. But more than that, I scared, no, filled them with an immeasurable amount of fear that they pissed and shit their cloths. Not only that, I did the same to everyone else on this planet. I did it to you as well. Don't try to lie to me I saw your eyes and your actions."

Ron began to quiver, hugging himself.

"KP, I don't know what this thing is, but it is not the power that I got when I faced Monkey Fist in his mansion. It is something more primal, demonic. It has a mind of its own. Every time I saw Warhawk and Warmonga trying to kill you, that thing inside me kept powering and controlling me more and more. As the fight progressed, I didn't care about killing them quickly, I wanted to make them suffer. I wanted to rip them limb by limb and watch as their blood covered the ground. I wanted to do what it kept telling me to do. Not only that, but I also began thinking about doing the same to every villain we faced, every person that tried to kill you. But after that, I…I began to think about doing the same thing to every guy on this planet that would look at you as if they wanted to hit on you, or flirt with you. This thing made me start looking at you as if you were my territory and that I had to protect it at all costs. I even wanted to do the same to girls like Bonnie, anyone who treated you like shit. Right now, the only reason I have it under control is because I am afraid that I will become more of a monster than I am now."

"YOU ARE NOT A MONSTER!" yelled Kim, who began to get teary eyed. "You are the nicest, greatest guy in the world!"

Ron smiled a small smiled, "Thanks KP."

Ron's smiled went back to a frown.

"But the fact is what I am. I have to go. Believe me, I don't want to, I want to stay here with you. I want to get my diploma, dance with you and our friends; I want to spend time alone with you, just holding you in my arms while we fall asleep. But I cannot. I am more of a threat to you and everyone else if I stay. What if something happens and I begin to lose control over this thing? It doesn't matter if I manage to put it back in its cage, the fact is everyone will look at me and stay away from me out of fear. It is best that I leave, for the safety of others. Kim, please do me a favor, stay here and find another boyfriend."

Kim was shocked by what Ron just said. He had just basically broken up with her. She wrapped her arms around him, and through her tears said, "I am not going to find another guy! I have the greatest man in the world already! He just happens to be my best friend of thirteen years! And I am not going to go anywhere…" she was cut off by Ron kissing her softly.

Ron separated his lips from hers, and with tears in his eyes he said, "Please KP. Don't waste your life away just because of me. Move on with your life. I don't know what is going to happen to me but, it's best that I don't know. I am afraid that if I do know, then that thing will break out and fight back in an attempt to live. I will always love you, but please move on."

"NO!" yelled Kim. "I am not going anywhere without you. If I have to, I'll just come with you."

"And leave your family and friends behind?" asked Ron. "Are you saying that you would really just throw them away, without considering their feelings and thoughts? I don't know about you KP, but that is pretty damn shallow. But like I said, you have a future ahead of you."

With that, he used a little MMP to gently force her arms to let go of him and floated her back to her dad. Ron looked James and nodded. James understood, he wrapped his arms around Kim and firmly held her there with all his might to prevent her from escaping. Ron released the energy, and Kim tried to break free, but found that her dad's strength was surprisingly greater than she thought.

"Ronald," said Rose with eyes full of tears.

Ron looked at his mom and said, "Sorry, but I have to go."

Hana broke free of her mom's arms and ran with ninja speed that even the agents were amazed by. She jumped into her big brothers arms, not wanting him to leave.

Ron held her and said, "Now Hana, you have to be a big girl. Come on be strong for me. You should know better than anyone why I have to go. I know you are no ordinary baby. Please don't do this to me."

Hana looked into her brother's eyes and pouted. Ron walked to his mom, the agents never lowering their weapons, and gave Hana back. He looked at Rufus and said, "Rufus, stay with Kim. I need you to keep her grounded when she has to. Keep her happy for me okay? But also be sure to check up on Hana often. I am counting on you, buddy."

Rufus choked back a sob, stood on his hind legs and saluted, "Right!"

Rufus leaped onto Ron's shoulder and hugged his cheek.

"I'm going to miss you to," said Ron.

Rufus jumped off Ron's shoulder and ran to Kim. He climbed up her and onto her shoulder. Rufus didn't want Ron to go, but he could feel the demonic energy; being blessed with MMP as well. Rufus knew that Ron had to leave, and he had to agree with what Ron said, although he hated to admit to it.

Ron walked towards Betty and said, "Dr. Director, I am going to use my powers to remove a chip that is inside my body."

Betty nodded, allowing him to do so.

As Ron used his MMP to get the thing out he said to Kim, "Yes Kim I know of it. I understand why you had it installed in me. I am a little upset that you didn't tell me. But I am not angry. Nor am I angry with Wade. I mean I kept getting lost the first few times when we went around the world. I always did have a horrible sense of direction. Besides, I know that you never abused it."

Once it was out, he walked with Betty and the other agents to a hover jet and got in. Kim tried to break from her dad's grip but was unable to. He held her firmly while trying to fight back his own tears, like everyone else was. Anne looked at her daughter and saw the dam ready to burst. She quickly got in front of Kim, knelt down, and held her daughter. With her head on her mom's shoulder, Kim broke down. She cried loud and long.

On this day, there were no celebrations and no shouts of joys. Today, four people were lost. For the world, regardless of what they saw and may think, they lost their savior. For two families, they lost a son. And for a weeping Kim, whose cries of sorrow could be heard for miles, she lost her best friend and future husband.

**And done. Again I am sorry it took so long for this update. Thank you for the views and reviews. As for the next update, I will have it posted when I can. Going to take time to carefully write down the next chapter to explain this little twist I have. Not only that, but with Easter holidays over, all that is left to look forward to is preparing for final exams. And I am not looking forward to Spanish as I have not practice that much over the holiday. Good thing is that I have a high 'B' so far in that class. Well, now to get to reading for classes. This is Greenjolt saying, "GIVE ME A HUG!" – Alucard from takahata101's Hellsing Ultimate abridged episode 2. Check it out on youtube and watch TeamFourStar's Dragonball Z abridged series while you are at it. **

**Kim Possible is property of Disney. I own none of the characters nor do I seek to make a mint off of them.**


	4. Just to inform

This is just a little heads up. My last final exam ends on May 7th after which I will begin writing the next chapters of _Recognition from the World_ and _Empty Victory_. I have documented all the reviews I have received and thank all who left them. They will be used to help improve my writing. I would like to give a special big thanks to Imyoshi and levi2000a1 for pointing out areas in both stories that I did not think through enough and parts that need to be improved/tweeked. Remember readers, I except all reviews: both the ones that stroke my ego and the ones that point out areas that need improvement/reconsideration. After all, I am a newbie in the world of fanfiction writing. After my finals are over, RftW will be my main focus. After that, I will focus on EV.

Now I think ill go ahead and answers a few comments right now.

_**Recognition from the World**_ -

**Levi2000a1**: That little website you gave me for episode quotes, thank you very much. You saved me from making a big mistake in the last chapter of RftW. The pimp comment…ok I admit, that was not needed in the story. A fail attempt for some sort of humor is my only defense. But I still stand by the thought that both Will Du and Wade Load are trolls…just mpo. Did I ever mention how much I love the names this show gives its characters? Oh, the puns and jokes write themselves. I am also ignorant of military minds, I just assumed that there is no such thing as a former Marine. Your comment about the aliens making it towards Kim after the use of the enhancers, *facepalm!* A perfect example of me not thinking things through properly. '"confused about the recording of 'Ron nearly killed Kim."' If you would be so kind as to PM a bit more descriptive version of that plz. I am not sure what you mean.

**Guest**: in a sense, you are kind of right about the gorilla being a contradiction. It will be properly explained in the last chapter.

**Levi2000a1 and Imyoshi**: yes, Betty is the leader of GJ. I was trying to aim for a situation where panic and fear over power respect and obedience towards one's CO. After reviewing it, I see I need to rewrite it in a better way.

**To all who commented about Ron being taken into custody**: You have a 17 year old boy with the power of two different entities. One completely overpowered the other in an attempt to claim Ron as a vessel. With the gorillas power alone he could easily destroy ¾ of America's military might before becoming exhausted. With both, he could destroy anything you throw at him, survive a nuclear strike, and live in the radiation after math with no negative side effects. Yet he has no control over them…mainly the gorilla's. The only thing that kept him from becoming a puppet for the gorilla was Kim backing away from Ron out of fear. Sorry, but if you expect me to believe that Ron has perfect control and use of his power(s) when, based on the episodes, he received only a week's worth of "training" whereby he failed all courses, then you are sadly mistaken. I know this is a cartoon, but this cartoon is trying to depict a teen who can do almost anything on her first attempt while trying to live a "normal" teenage life and saving the world on a weekly to monthly basis with her partner who also defies a number of laws of reality, nature, and whatnot while he too lives an "ordinary" life. If this was a cartoon like Looney Toons or Animaniacs, then I could totally buy it. But this show is not. When you have a cartoon show like this I expect to see some sort of real life consequences/aspects. In this version of the show, Ron has no control over his power(s) because he never received proper training and explanation of his power. Its something I like about ST103's stories. That said, if I was Betty or any other GJ agent, after watching what Ron was capable of and almost did to Kim, I'd be scared shitless too and want to take him into custody. Which is why I made GJ the kind of agency that would kill innocent bystanders if a situation like that ever occurred and if the bystanders refused to move. To quote Spock from _Star Trek ll: The Wrath of Khan_ "The needs of the many, outweigh the needs of the few." Now don't get me wrong, Im all for KP stories where things happen and don't make sense, I mean, the show itself has a lot of that. For example: 'M' rated stories where Ron's MMP gives him an extra large libido and gives him the ability to last a whole hour before climaxing when having sex and being able to recharge within a few seconds. Its just that there are certain small things that I feel as though need proper explaining or whatever in fanfic. If any of this that I have said doesn't make sense, I am very sorry. And if this makes me a sort of hypocrite of some form, again I am sorry. I don't make much sense a lot of the time. Will Betty decide to kill Ron for the greater good and safety of the world? If so, will Kim be able to do what Ron told her to do and move on with her life? Or will Ron be given the chance to learn how to control his power(s)? The answer will be in the next chapter.

Now, if yall don't mind, my head hurts from all this typing and thinking. Time to goof off to calm it before I go back to studying.


	5. The Deal

**Well here it is folks. The long awaited official update of **_**RftW**_**. Sorry for the long delay. Anyway, reviews response time.**

**Levi2000a1:** Thanks much for the website you gave me, the one with quotes. Saved me from making a few mistakes. And one more thing: super, omega thank you for pointing out my lack of continuity. What did the smeghead say about it? Oh yeah, "Continuity is not a polite suggestion." And yeah I fixed the chain of command with GJ.

**Guest:** in a sense, your right about the gorilla. Don't worry ill explain it in future chapters.

**Imyoshi:** me making you wait for the next update? Well, I guess you could say I am a little twisted in the head. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Feel free to go back and re-read previous chapters, I made a few changes hopefully for the better. Or at the very least go back to chapter 1 and read the pre-story info. Forgot some important info that I should have mentioned.**

**Now let's get to the actual story.**

It was only a day after Ron got taken into custody by GJ, but in that short amount of time, all the leaders of the nations of the world learned of what happened to the Lorwardians. At first, when Kim told the press that it was Ron who saved the world, everyone laughed. They thought she was just playing some sort of joke. In fact, even though Kim had made it clear in her speech that all her heroic deeds were a team effort, they thought that she was just being nice to her side-kick. This was permanently put to rest when Summer Gale said, "We're sure young Robbable did a decent job as a distraction for you." Kim lost it, and did a jump spin kick to her face, knocking the heavy make-up, plastic face reporter out cold for five hours.

"His name is Ron Stoppable!" proclaimed a very annoyed Kim to a very stunned audience. "It's bad enough that my best friend, the man I love, the guy who defeated the Lorwardians all by himself, was taken into custody by GJ, but I am not about to let anyone continue to insult him like this. And if you want more proof that he did save this planet, then ask my parents, his parents, and everyone who was at graduation. So I will say it again, his name is Ron Stoppable. R-O-N S-T-O-P-P-A-B-L-E! If any one of you gets his name wrong again, or belittle him in any way, I don't care if I get thrown into prison for the rest of my life, I'll knock you out cold for the next five months!"

All the reporters and media personal that were there nodded their heads quickly with scared faces. This was a side of Kim Possible that they didn't know existed.

A male reporter then asked Kim, "Then how was it that your partner, Ron Stoppable, defeated the alien threat? And why was it that Global Justice took him away?"

Even though Kim was not in the best emotional state of mind, she still was fully aware of her sacred oath of secrecy about Ron's MMP and all things Yamanouchi. So she did her finest and actually made a convincing lie for once.

"Ron apparently has some sort of power. Power that neither I nor anyone else knew of. I am not sure if Ron knew that he had this kind of power either. I don't know what it is, how he got it, or where he got it from. All I know is that when Ron tried to fight Warhawk, before his powers activated, Warhawk hit Ron hard into me, knocking me out cold for a bit. The last thing I remember after that is regaining consciousness hearing some strange noises. When I opened my eyes, I saw Ron glowing blue fighting the Lorwardians. This time though, he was winning; in fact, it looked like he wasn't even trying. I saw him open some sort of portal and he threw them in, sealing it shut afterwards."

"But do you have any physical proof?" asked the same reporter.

"Sadly no," said Kim. "Wade, my brothers, and Justine had managed to interpret the tech from the stalkers enough so that everyone at Middleton High School could watch the battle. Sadly, they were unable to interpret the computer text quick enough to save the footage before the whole thing crashed. But like I said if you don't believe me about Ron being the world's savior, then ask everyone who was at the graduation."

And that they did, except for Summer Gale whom everyone temporary forgot about. After obtaining confirmation that it was Ron who defeated the aliens, as well as gaining some extra tidbits about what the spectators said was a red-ish demon gorilla like thing, it was not very long until every nation of the world heard of this, including the tidbits of the demon gorilla thing, and a mandatory United Nations meeting was called for. This wasn't really all that pleasing to Dr. Betty Director, nor to the Yamanouchi ninjas.

***flash back to an hour before the media aired with their report of Ron**

Ron was locked up in the most highly secured and guarded cell that GJ has ever created. A cell meant for 'freaks of nature' that Ron was now considered. Betty was sitting in her office with her 'number 1' agent Will Du, still trying to decide on what to actually do with the young blonde teenage man. Nearly a full day and Betty still didn't know what to do. On the one hand, Ron contained a power that he clearly lacks control over and could kill every living person in his way if something went wrong, which is why he should be executed. On the other, Ron is a very nice, friendly person. He has never been known to hold a grudge. He didn't mean for things to get like this, he was just doing what he always has done: having Kim's back, saving her from being killed. To Betty, it even seemed to be that he never wanted this power in the first place, so in a way he is just an unfortunate victim. Which is why he should at least be locked away for the rest of his life; but what if an unforeseen incident occurs, and the demon goes on a rampage?

"GAAAHH!" yell Betty. "Why can't I make a decision? I have never had this sort of problem in all my years as the leader of Global Justice."

"I fail to see what the problem is Director," said Du. "It is quite simple, we kill Stoppable."

"It is not as simple as," Betty tried to say before interrupted by Du.

"Yes it is!" yell Du. "You are the head of this organization. It is your responsibility to take into consideration the best interest of the world. Yet you are not. You are allowing your emotions for this boy to cloud your judgment."

Will was right. For once, he was not speaking as an arrogant agent, but as a proper agent…no, as what a proper leader should be.

Betty sighed. "You are right Agent Du. It is clear that have reached the point in my life where I am no longer fit for this position in Global Justice."

"Nonsense. You are just having an off day Director," replied Du. "Everyone has one, even you."

Betty looked up at Du and smiled with a small chuckle. "Thanks."

Betty pushed her chair away from her desk, towards the wall behind her. She turned to the wall and opened a secret compartment where she pulled out a shot glass and some strange liquid.

Du, who was not aware of this compartment, asked, "What is that Ma'am?"

Betty replied, "Whisky, Bud-light, Coors, Vodka, Crown Royal, and one of the most expensive wines I could find. It's my special creation."

"Director please don't tell me you actually plan on drinking that!" declared an alarmed Du. "All that alcohol mixed has to have some very terrible effects."

"Oh it does," said Betty as she poured the liquid into the shot glass with a small smile. "One shot and you are out cold for the rest of the day…maybe a bit longer. Also gives you one Hell of a hangover. You don't need to worry yourself Agent Du. This was made years ago. I have had only three shots of this stuff since then; this will be my fourth. I have had to make very hard choices in the past. Three of them were so hard on my psyche that I needed to take a shot of this stuff just too temporary clearly my troubled mind. I am still alive, so I either must have a strong tolerance for alcohol, or I am just trying my luck. Now, back to the reason why we are here: Ronald Stoppable." Betty took a deep breath and sighed, knowing that this would haunt her just like the other three nightmares. She picked up her glass, looked Du in the eye and said, "Kill him. But do so in the most discrete manner there is."

Before Du could even raise his arm an inch from where it was, before Betty could even pressed the glass to her lips, two ninjas had swiftly appeared behind their backs from out of nowhere and heavily pressed ninja swords to both Du's and Betty's neck; enough to allow them to speak quietly, but also enough that if they tried to escape, their throats would be slit. Another ninja, a kunoichi (a female ninja), materialized a few seconds after the other two did. She had her pointer fingers and middle fingers intertwined with each other, forming a hand sign.

After she separated her hands, a disguised Yuri said to Betty, "I am afraid your orders will not be carried out Director-sama. Stoppable-san shall not be killed. He is of great importance to us."

Betty's mind had started to think of what this ninja was talking about and where they came from. She soon got a hunch so she softly asked, "Yamanouchi?"

"Correct, Director-sama," said Yuri.

Betty closed her eyes and tried to calm down some. She then said in the same soft voice, "Pat down."

Yuri did so. As Yuri felt around her body for any and all weapons on Betty's person, as well as recording chips/devices, Betty had to suppress her trained instincts to retaliate out of self-defense. She knew that if she made one move, she would die.

Once Yuri was done, she stepped away from Betty some and gave the order to the shinobi (a male ninja) to release Betty. He complied and swiftly took the sword away from her neck and leaped out of the way. Betty fell to the ground with her hand on her neck where the sword was, trying to catch her breath and calm down from the fear. She had been caught off guard. Betty prided herself on being perfectly trained to sense the presence of stalkers, even when she was not in the best of mental states. This time however, she wasn't. Somehow, these ninjas had not only bypassed GJ's security and defense systems, but also sneak right behind her and Du's back. What shocked her the most was that they had hid themselves in the light and not the shadows. These were no ordinary ninjas. It was clear to Betty that Yamanouchi ninjas were far beyond the skills of even the deadliest assassin.

Once Betty had calmed down and regained her composer, she noticed that Du was still being held captive. She had a feeling why. She needed to insure that Du would not retaliate when freed. He may be GJ's 'number 1' agent, but he was still an arrogant and sometimes stupid person.

Betty looked at Du and said, "Listen, when you are released from the ninja's grasp, you will not retaliate in any shape or form. That is an order. If you understand me, then give me a thumb up."

Du complied as such. Satisfied with this, Yuri gave the order for the shinobi that released Betty to give Du a pat down as well and then told the other to release him. The shinobi's complied. While Du began to catch his breath, Betty turned her attention to the disguised Yuri and asked, "I am assuming that you are here to take Stoppable away from GJ?"

Yuri nodded her head, "That is correct, Director-sama. And if you are wondering why we have not already done so, it is because our master hopes we can use peaceful reason to have you release Stoppable-san and let him come with us."

"And if I decline?" asked Betty.

"Then we shall slaughter every agent of GJ within our path and Stoppable-san shall live the rest of his life as a fugitive. It would be as if the demon broke free for a short amount of time and went on a rampage, forcing Stoppable-san to run and hide from the world," replied Yuri. Not once did her facial expression change since she appeared. It could not be read.

"Like Hell you will!" exclaimed a ticked off Du. "You lot simply caught us off guard. It is clear that our security and defenses need upgrades as well. Once the agency is aware of you three, everyone will be on high alert. You won't even be able…"

Du was unable to finish because ten more ninjas had appeared out of nowhere wielding all sorts of ninja weapons. Three of them had appeared around him, in a triangle formation. They all had used the same hand sign that Yuri and the first two ninjas used. Out of the 60 students of Yamanouchi, only thirteen were skilled enough to use this highly advanced technique. This was a technique that allowed them to blend into the light and move without being seen or heard. Du was dumb struck at how many ninjas there were and were able to get inside GJ without being detected. He was also shocked at how easily he was caught off guard again.

"Your arrogance and ego has brought to you and your agency shame and dishonor," said Yuri.

Betty rubbed her forehead with her fingers, looked at Du with a serious and threatening face and said, "Agent Du. Shut your mouth before you further disgrace Global Justice. Or I will shut it for you, permanently."

Du did as ordered. The tone in Betty's voice was one that he never once heard. It was ice cold and menacing, a tone of voice that would even send a very cold chill up Shego's spine.

Betty turned her attention to Yuri and said, "I suppose that we can come to a peaceful compromise. Seeing as the thirteen of you are actually able to hide and move in the light without making a sound, not to mention bypassing our security and defenses, it would be unwise of me to be the hand that started Global Justice's slaughter. I would offer tea, but Global Justice survives off of coffee."

Yuri nodded her head and said, "That is quite alright. Before we begin though, I believe it would be best that Stoppable-san was present for this. As this will affect his future, he does have a right to listen. Also, do not bother checking your recording devices that are hidden within this room."

Two ninjas held out their hands with all the hidden recording devices that Betty placed in her office. Betty was not surprised. She expected nothing less.

"I guess you're right. I will send for him," said Betty.

Yuri and the rest of the ninjas blended back into the light and clung to the ceiling and walls. Betty, in the mean time, had pressed a button on her intercom and ordered an agent to bring Ron to her office. Five minutes later, an agent knocked on Betty's office door with Ron by his side, ankles and wrists shackled. After Betty gave the agent permission to enter, she had him unshackle Ron, leave, and not disturb her for any reason what so ever. She also told him that if anyone had to, then to use the intercom. The agent complied.

Ron rubbed his wrists and said, "So I guess this means you…"

Ron couldn't finish, because Yuri and all the other Yamanouchi ninjas appeared before him.

"WAH!" exclaimed a surprised Ron.

"Do not worry Stoppable-san, you are here to listen as to what your future shall be," said Yuri while she pressed her finger to where her lips would be if they were not covered by her mask. Ron got the message. He knew it was Yuri but he would not say her name.

"Even after all these years of traveling the world with Kim, helping her save the world from mad scientists and freaks of nature and science, I'm still so easily startled by this," said Ron.

"Do not worry that shall soon be dealt with" said Yuri.

"Hey," said Ron. "Why did it take so long for you guys to get here? I thought you guys would be here after I was placed in that cell, which by the way, is very uncomfortable and has a rank smell." This he said to Betty.

"There were, unforeseen complications," replied Yuri.

Truth was, when Sensei finally stopped his astral technique, he quickly went to assemble a team to retrieve Ron…but was confronted with a vast number of injured ninjas. Yuri was not physically injured, but was found still clinging to Hirotaka, shaking with pure fear. Her emotional and mental health was nowhere near stable enough to do even a simple assassination. Sensei sighed, sat down, and began a healing technique that he rarely used. It was one that he could use on others, but it greatly drained him of his energy. He had no choice though. He focused on the ones that he needed to retrieve Ron from GJ. While he did this, he also sent out his presence to Yuri inside her head and began to slowly help calm and heal her. It would take quite a while for the process to be successful. Sensei had learned long ago that if he does this slowly and steadily, the amount of energy drained would not be as a much as if he did it quickly. When he was finally done, he had enough strength to tell Yuri what to do, before he passed out for a long nap.

"I see," said Betty and Ron at the same time.

"Jinx you owe me a soda!" said Ron.

Betty did not respond in any way except look at him with a face that was not amused. Ron's attempt at humor failed. Even Yuri and the other ninjas did not respond.

Ron rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Eh heh heh, I'll shut up."

"That would be smart of you," said Betty. "And before you ask, no, you do not have a say in any of this concerning your future. You are here simply to listen and accept your fate."

Ron simply frowned some and nodded. He wasn't all that surprised; he usually got the shit end of the stick in life. Yuri was about to begin the conversation of Ron going with them to Yamanouchi when the intercom buzzed.

"Dr. Director! Please respond!" exclaimed an agent.

Betty sighed and went to her desk where she pressed a button and responded, "This Dr. Director, what information do you have. And it better be important."

The agent replied, "It is ma'am. Turn on the TV on any channel. It doesn't matter which because all the channels are media airing information about the Lorwardian invasion and how that it was Stoppable who defeated the aliens."

Betty immediately cut the connection and turned on the huge ass screen TV. Sure enough, there was a report telling what Kim had said about Ron being the one who defeated the aliens. All channels were the same. Some channels even showed the interview that they had with Kim, including the part where she KO'd Summer Gale.

"DAMNIT!" yell Betty. "She just had to open her mouth. I mean, I had a feeling that this would happen, but I had hoped that with a lack of physical evidence no one would believe her. But instead, the media takes the word of not just Kimberly, but also of the graduation attendants. And now, we have no choice but to bring Stoppable to this damn meeting and show the actual footage of what had happened."

"It would appear so," said Yuri. "But, this means that you must do as we say."

"Excuse me?" said Betty.

"Now that we have no choice but to handle this situation in the manner that the United Nations demand and expect, there is no time for negotiations. Whether you like it or not, Stoppable-san shall come with us to Yamanouchi where he will receive proper training, in hopes that he shall learn to control this power," said Yuri.

Betty responded with, "There is a problem though; Global Justice exists, while Yamanouchi does not."

All of the ninjas and Ron understood what she was implying. The only reason how Wade and Kim discovered Yamanouchi was via the tracking chip that Wade had implanted in Ron; and even that was extremely difficult. It was as if that Yuri at that time had some sort of jamming radar that gave Wade a hard time tracking Ron's location. All three were sworn to secrecy.

Betty continued, "Since your organization does not exist, it will fall upon Global Justice to persuade the representatives of their respective countries to have Stoppable placed in our custody where he shall train and learn to control this power. Furthermore, Stoppable will still not be allowed to leave captivity until he is put through a vast number of vigorous simulations in order to determine if he is safe enough to live among society. I understand the lengths that Yamanouchi will go to in order to keep its location and knowledge safe, but as I said, we of Global Justice will have to show the governments proof that he has complete control. What is more, I simply cannot take the word of someone who belongs to an organization that does not exist."

Yuri stood there thinking of what Betty said. After a moment she said, "Very well, one Global Justice agent shall come with us to Yamanouchi. The agent shall watch and observe the progress of Stoppable-san. However, the agent shall be sworn to secrecy. Should one word of Yamanouchi slip from his or her person, then that agent and all who heard him or her shall be assassinated. It will be as if the agent and all the others never existed. Is this satisfactory?"

"Yes," said Betty. "Agent Du will go."

Du had a shocked face and said, "Dr. Director, permission to speak freely."

"Denied!" exclaimed Betty. "You do not need to worry about Agent Du revealing information of Yamanouchi. All agents of Global Justice are trained to never reveal secrets no matter what kind of torture they experience." Betty then looked at Du out of the corner of her only eye, "even if he is threatened to be castrated."

Du didn't respond in the slightest. What Betty said was true. It was the one thing that GJ and Yamanouchi had in common: the lengths they will go to keep information that would compromise their respective organization from enemy hands. Sadly, in all of the history of GJ, only one male was castrated, and that was by a sadistic assassin hired to steal knowledge of the then leader so that it would be used against him. It only proved the endurance and will power of GJ agents.

Ron on the other hand, was taken-back by this statement and said, "That is beyond sick and wrong! I mean, if you're going to torture and kill a man, at least let him die with his dignity."

Yuri looked at Ron and said, "Stoppable-san, if Director-sama and Global Justice is willing to kill hundreds of innocents in order to kill one person whose power is beyond imagine, then this shouldn't be so much of a surprise. Especially since you know of us and the lengths Yamanouchi will go to keep our secrets hidden."

Ron sighed, "Yeah I forgot. Even though you guys are really nice and like me for who I am, the life of a ninja walks the gray line. What methods do you guys use to deal with the pycoligic problems?"

Yuri responed, "You mean 'psychological'. We learn to find inner peace and accept that our lives as ninjas and what we must do are a part of our destiny. It is not easy, not many can do this. Most kill themselves."

"I hope I never have to do that," said Ron with a sad voice.

"As do we all," said Yuri. "We also hope that you, Director-sama, will be able to convince the United Nations to our agreement. As you are the leader of Global Justice, it will be your honor to do so. If you are not successful, then Stoppable-san shall live the rest of his life as a fugitive; never to be heard or seen from ever again."

"I assure you I am a rather excellent persuasive speaker," Betty said with a smile.

Ron looked at Betty with a serious face and said, "Well I hope you're more than excellent. And by that I mean, better than Adolf Hitler."

Everyone in the room looked at him with dumb-founded faces. Betty looked at Ron with a rather angry face and said, "Are you comparing me to that mad man?"

Ron replied, "No, I'm not. I mean hellloooooo! One man was able to convince all of Germany to blindly follow him into a world war; to fight, stand, and die for his causes and beliefs; to convince them that Jews, Gypsies, and other races were so inferior, that there was no shame or whatever in committing those horrible acts on them. Don't get me wrong, I don't like the guy one bit, but even I, a proud Jewish man, freely admit that what Hitler was able to, which was to convince all of Germany to believe in what he stood for, is beyond impressive. So like I said, I really hope you are a better speaker than he was."

Betty calmed down some and said, "I assure you, I am better."

Ron nodded his head.

Yuri decided to quickly take the attention of this topic away and bring it back to what they were originally there for, "That is enough. We have little time. It appears that the nations of the world are sending their representatives now. According to the news, the meeting shall begin early tomorrow morning. It also appears that Possible-san will be attending."

"You're right," said Betty. "Please inform your master of we have agreed on and that, unfortunately, we will have to show the footage of the battle between Stoppable and the Lorwardians. We have to show the nations why he was taken away. Like I said though, I assure you that I will be able to convince them to see things my way."

"Add in KP and your chances of success are even greater," said Ron. Ron then looked at Yuri and said, "Don't worry, I promise to play dumb as much as I can when they ask about my powers."

"No, Stoppable-san. You forget, many citizens of Middleton saw and heard you during your fight with the Lorwardians. You will have to fabricate a story of lies for their questions while at the same time not revealing anything of Yamanouchi. If you were to play dumb, it would raise questions to them. Some may also tell others of what you really said. If that were to happen, then Yamanouchi would have to take very extreme measures to correct the problem." said Yuri.

"Yyyeeaaahhh, let's pretend I don't know what you mean, hehe," said a very hesitant Ron. He soon wished he had not done that.

"Do you know of the Black Plague?" asked Yuri.

"Yeah. It was some sort of massive disease that killed a lot of people in some city years ago," said Ron. He may have improved his grades from a 'C' average to a 'B' average, mostly because he thought Kim deserved the best, but his memory still needed some work.

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Ron. "Are you trying to say that you guys are the cause of it?!"

Ron never got an answer. As soon as he said that, Yuri and the rest of the ninjas vanished using the same technique they used to get in. Ron and Betty had looks of disbelief. While Ron continued to twitch his right eye with his jaw hanging, Betty had managed to shake her head free of what she heard. There would be time to ponder what she heard later. She then gathered a few agents. She informed them that she and they will be attending the UN meeting with Ron. Betty would represent GJ, while the rest of the agents would be armed and have the sights of their weapons trained on Ron. Ron said that if Kim was next to him throughout the whole meeting, he would have a better grip on the gorilla. He asked Betty to let Kim handle.

"Remember, this thing has a mind of its' own. If you point your weapons at me, I highly doubt it will just stay quiet. Keep the weapons with you just in case, but don't point them at me. KP has this special affect on me. Whenever I am with her, I feel calm and happy. It's like nothing can hurt me."

Betty agreed. Tomorrow morning would determine the fate of Ron.

**And there yall go. Before I go any further, let me make something perfectly clear. I don't like a thing about Hitler and the Nazis and anything they did. All the acts that they did were inhumane. I am happy that he is dead. I hate the fact that some people on this planet say that the Holocaust is a lie. Makes me wish that those douche bags were infront of me so that I can kick them in the balls multiple times. That small part of Ron talking about Hitler being a persuasive speaker is just me stating my opinion/fact. Regardless of what you say or think, you have to admit that it is simply amazing that one man was basically the cause of one of the most horrific periods of time on earth, and all through the power of words/speech. It just further shows you that human beings are capable of both good and terrible great things. Should any of this offend any readers, especially those of the Jewish community, I offer my deepest apologizes and do hope you can forgive me.**

**That said, I have one more thing to say. Story updates are going to be later than they usually are. And this time, it is not mainly because of laziness. My whole summer is filled with Doc. Appointments. Also got to go to texas for 2 weeks for testing. Don't really want to talk about why, just something with my head. So yeah, pass all my finals and classes for this semester, but summer isn't exactly what I hoped it be. As Cee Lo Green would say, "Now aint that some shit."**

**As always, all types of reviews/criticism are accepted. The ones that stroke my ego and the ones that point out my flaws. **

**Well, until next time,**

**Greenjolt/Eric**

**P.S. Check out the smeghead on youtube. Type in cinematic excrement or smeghead4269 and watch him tear the crap out of some of the worst movies in history. His first episode is on Twilight**


	6. And the verdict is

**Before we begin, I wrote that post-story thing about Hitler in the previous chapter because I have a history of saying/writing things without thinking that then get me in trouble. I have been trying to work on that though. That is my way of trying to save myself in case I don't think properly.**

…**REVIEW RESPONSE TIME!**

**Imyoshi**: *looks inside package that was left on doorstep to find the head of an assassin.* sigh. I pay top dollar for someone to sneak into your home to scare you enough to not say anything about a character flaw in the last chapter so I can get off scott free and yet all I get is his head. They just don't make them like they used to. Well, I guess I cannot avoid it. Tank you for making me aware of Yuri not saying her "it will be your honor" shtick. Yet again, I fail to pay attention to details. I went back and found a place where I felt it would fit. I also felt as though Summer Gale and Bonnie are alike in a way. "How's my makeup?" asked Summer. *Bonnie walks by in the latest "fashion" revealing plenty of bouncing cleavage of her busty 18 year old body while pulling her newest victim 'boyfriend' around* Yeah those bitches need to learn a hard lesson to get rid of that attitude. (PS. The whole assassin thing was an attempt at humor )

**Kmtdiccion**: thank you for saying my story so far is awesome.

**Please know that some of this stuff may be exaggerated…don't know what, but just in case I turn out to be ignorant of some of the stuff I say. Please also note that I had to yet again, go back to the previous chapter and make a small change due to continuity issues. I also decided to add a little something to it. It's nothing that would change the overall outcome of the story, just something to give it a small spice. So yeah, feel free to go back to the previous chapter and check it out…it's toward the end of the chapter. I promise to get better at not having to constantly going back to fix continuity flaws.**

**And now, the final chapter to the first part of the **_Recognition from the World _**story arc**, **with guest star cameos/appearances. Fifty awesome points and cookie points to those who get all the references and identity of said characters.**

Outside the UN building, a certain plastic face blonde reporter stood with a microphone in her hand preparing to do her job.

"How's my make-up?" asked Summer with her eye twitching. She had to apply some extra make-up to try and hide the bruise that Kim gave her when Kim knocked her out cold. That little scene made Summer angry that Kim had the gall to do something like that.

Her camera man gave her the thumbs-up and started the countdown to live reporting. Before he reached zero he thought to himself, "_Thanks Kim Possible. That was the most priceless moment ever…of all time._"

"Hello people of the world. This is Summer Gale, and I am outside the United Nations building live, waiting to see the trial of Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible's partner ***her eye twitched at this***, to begin. We are told that Global Justice will show the events that happened at Middleton, Colorado. This does, of course, involve the battle of the Lorwardians against Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Dr. Drakken, and Shego. What happened and how did Ron Stoppable become Earths savior? It appears we will find out in just a few moments."

**Inside the UN building in the main conference room**

"Echo," whispered Ron.

"_Echo, echo, echo,_" reverberated Ron's voice.

"Hehe, that would be one of the coolest things if my life wasn't basically at stake here," said Ron.

Ron knew that he should have been taking his situation a bit more seriously, especially since what was said and done in this room was being broadcasted to around the world, but he just couldn't help himself. The way his voice echoed off of the walls of the UN main conference hall without any mics blew his mind.

"This cannot honestly be the Ron Stoppable that we have heard of. The one that, according to a large group of eye witnesses, single handily defeated the aliens and saved this very planet," stated the Brazil representative.

"He sure is," said Kim, standing next to him with a smile. "Ron Stoppable in all of his Ron-ness wonder."

Ron gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well," said Kris Largeman (a tall, large, Latin-European man), the main speaker for the meeting, "I do believe we should get started. This meeting of Ron Stoppable's fate shall now officially begin."

With that said, all serious faces formed on all the heads of those attending the meeting.

Kris started the meeting, "As I just said, this meeting is to determine whether or not Ron Stoppable should be allowed to continue living with the rest of society, or if extreme measures should be taken to insure the safety of the greater part of society. Eye witnesses from the attending members and guests of Middleton High graduation said that it was, indeed, Ron Stoppable who single handily defeated the Lorwardians. It would appear that they all did say something that everyone around the world took notice of: the sky turning blood red and strange screeching sounds. Does this sound correct so far to everyone here?"

All the representatives nodded.

Kris continued, "Though this was the only type of evidence there was at the time, there was no actual footage of the events to give solid proof. Due to this, this would not call for this meeting. However, because Kim Possible was one of the combatants fighting the Lorwardians and as she did give a um, statement of Ron Stoppable and the Lorwardians,"

Kim blushed at this as she remembers her outburst and what she did to Summer Gale.

"This can be the one time exception. Furthermore, it appears that Global Justice does have footage of the battle. Dr. Director, is this correct?"

"It is," said Betty.

"Good," said Kris.

"Mr. Largeman?" said Kim.

"Yes Ms. Possible?" asked Kris.

"Before you have the footage played, do you think Ron can say a few pre-defense words?" Kim asked. "You know, something that everyone will be able to keep in mind during and after watching the film."

"I suppose so," said Kris. "Mr. Stoppable?" he looked and addressed Ron.

Ron sighed and said to the representatives, "All I will say for the time being is that I never wanted this power in the first place. Heck, when I got this power, I thought it was just a onetime deal. Despite all the dangerous missions KP and I went on, it never once reappeared. But again, that is all I will say for now."

All though everyone wanted more, they figured it would be better to settle for it now and get more information after the film.

"Dr. Director, if you would be so kind as to begin the footage," Kris said to Betty.

Betty nodded and started the footage that Agent Dax had recorded on his GJ spy-shades. As the film began, Ron turned his head away from it. It was bad enough he would have to listen to it, but he didn't want to watch what had happened during his fight with Warhawk and Warmonga. He didn't want to re-watch what he nearly did to Kim. Kim, for her part, continued to hold Ron's hand while placing her free hand on his back and rested her head on his chest. Ron instinctively wrapped his free arm around her. Kim figured that just listening to the film was enough to nearly have him re-live the experience. By having Ron hold her the way he was now, she would keep him in the now to remind him that she is alive and safe. She hoped that this would give Ron enough strength to keep the demon suppressed. It wasn't actually needed.

There was nothing that threatened Ron or Kim, so the demon just stayed where it was. Ron was just re-imagining the fight with him and the Lorwardians, and how he nearly lost control almost hurting his best friend/girlfriend. Throughout the film, Ron shivered hating himself for what he nearly did. In the meanwhile, the representatives went from faces of awe and smiles, to faces of terror and shock. People around the world had similar reactions as they watched it live from their homes. When the film finally ended, all the representatives nervously turned their heads towards Ron, afraid that they may see the demon. Instead, they saw Kim calming a scared and shivering Ron.

Kim looked up into Ron's eyes, smiled and softly whispered, "It's alright Ron. It's all over. I'm right here"

Ron looked into Kim's eyes and slowly started to calm down. His breathing soon became normal. He rested his forehead on Kim's, closed his eyes and smiled. He was relieved that the film finally ended.

"As touching as this is," said John T. B. Bain the British Representative, "I can now understand why Global Justice took Mr. Stoppable into custody. And while I am aware that we are in your dept I still personally don't feel safe here in this room. Even with Global Justice agents keeping an eye on you. In fact, the quicker we deal with you, the better."

A number of the other Representatives nodded their heads in agreement.

"Now hold on for a moment," said Jessie Cox the American Rep. "While I do agree with you that he can be classified as a threat, we should at the very least grant him a chance to defend himself. We shouldn't forget, after all, that if it wasn't for Mr. Stoppable, we would all be dead or slaves to the Lorwardians."

"I agree with the American Representative," said Jeff Max. Black the Canadian Rep. "Besides, I would like to know more about this power that you contain, Mr. Stoppable. As in, where did you get it, how did you get it, and why did you get it?"

All of the representatives nodded their heads. They were hoping to know more about this power and perhaps find a way to get it for themselves.

Kris turned to Ron and said, "Mr. Stoppable, the floor is yours."

Ron sighed. Before he began, Kim squeezed his hand that she was holding. Ron turned his head and looked at her. Kim smiled and Ron smiled in return. He now had a new boost in strength.

Ron turned his head back to the representatives and began, "It all started in sophomore year. There was this British guy named Lord Monty Fiske. The dude was obsessed with monkeys. I knew the moment Kim and I met him he was nothing but five hundred miles of bad road. Kim said that I was obsessed but I knew it was true. I mean, let's face it, anyone with such a ginormus obsession and fetish of monkeys is nothing but bad road."

The representatives, as well as the people around the world watching the meeting on their TVs, raised their eyebrows with questioning faces.

Kim interjected with, "Uh sorry. It's a long story. Short version is Ron has had this huge fear of monkeys for years, ever since his first year at Camp Wannaweep. He is only recently gotten over it. He is telling the truth though."

"Anyway," Ron continued, "he contacted us and asked Kim to help him receive some sort of monkey idol thing. He said that, according to local myths, placing four idols in a square like form would grant the person mystical monkey powers. Kim and I didn't believe it at all at first, but that soon changed. The mission wasn't a success, because a hooded ninja stole the statue. It actually turned out to be Monty. This got Kim wondering why the thief would want it while we were returning home, so she originally intended for us to go back to his mansion and ask some questions. The thing is Kim already made a promise for a family function so she wasn't actually able to go. Wade, however, had made some sort of holographic thingy and, without either mine or Kim's awareness, made a holographic form of Kim. So when I went to the mansion, I was completely clueless that I was actually there on my own. Now, Kim and I are not mad at Wade in any way of this. None of us knew just how crazy he was. Well, ok, I mean I knew he was bad road, but I didn't know he was freak of nature bad road. I say that because the moment holo-Kim said we wanted to ask him some questions, he flipped. He started to go on and on about mystical monkey powers, while revealing a secret door that led down stairs to some sort of basement and started to walk on his knuckles. It turns out that he had some sort of sick and wrong surgery that gave him monkey hands and feet. He became something that defied every law of man and science. He then stood in the center of the idols and was hit by mystical beams. The myths were true, those idols gave him mystical monkey powers, and from then on he called himself Monkey Fist."

Again the reps. raised their eyebrows, questioning Ron's mental condition.

"Ron is telling the truth," said Kim. "Ron and I have gone up against Monkey Fist a number of times throughout our high school life."

"Hold on," said the Brazilian Rep. "If what you say is true, that the idols gave Monkey Fist the same power that you have, then why are you still alive? If he had the same powers you have, shouldn't he have been able to kill you with ease; before you obviously got the power? Furthermore, what happened to Monkey Fist?"

"Because," said Ron, "at the time, based on what I saw and experienced, I thought all it did was increased his strength, reflexes, stamina, endurance, and gave him complete knowledge of some sort of ancient form of kung-fu. I think he called Monkey Kung-fu. I tell you, if it wasn't for the fact that I had and still have plenty of experience at dodging death rays and other stuff like that from missions, I would have been dead within seconds. His punches literally broke his home walls down. But even with that experience, I didn't have the mystic endurance and stamina that he had. I was running out of steam and scared out of my mind. I got cornered into a corner and for a moment, I really thought I was about to die. That's when I got this, _idea_…"

It was subtle, but Wade, Kim, and the Yamanouchi ninjas heard it and understood. While Ron continued to tell what 'happened' in Monty Mansion, Yuri sent one of the remaining four ninjas with her (they were posing as tourist in a semi-intact hotel) to Larry's house to silence him. The other ninjas had gone back to Yamanouchi the other night to inform sensei and help him in his research. Wade meanwhile, hacked into Larry's computer and confirmed his suspicion; Larry was typing something on his PC about how it was his idea for Ron to get the power for himself. Larry was basically setting up his own death. Wade quickly took over Larry's computer and was able to stop Larry from posting what he was typing.

**Inside Larry's bedroom**

"Gah!" yelped Larry. "Wade? What are you doing? Why are you on my computer screen?"

"Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life," said Wade with a very serious face.

"What are you talking about?" asked Larry. "I was just about to post on the live stream comments that Ron isn't telling the actual story."

"And for good reason," said Wade.

"And what reason would that be? I mean, if it wasn't for me, Ron would be dead. I believe I do deserve some credit," said Larry.

"The reason he is lying about some of this is because there is information about this subject that is far beyond classified. I am basically saving your life Larry," said Wade.

"Pfft. Oh please, next you're going to tell me that…" Larry didn't finish his sentence because the ninja that Yuri sent had materialized out of his advanced stealth technique, pinned Larry down to his bed with his mouth covered firmly by the ninja's hand, and a kunai pressed against his throat. For Larry's part, he was shivering with absolute fear and shock. In the few brief moments that the ninja did what he did, Larry's life passed before his eyes three times. He realized that it was absolutely pathetic.

Wade quickly began speaking in Japanese to the ninja hoping that the ninja would listen to reason, "_Wait please! That is Kim Possible's cousin. Please don't kill him._"

The ninja replied, "_Worry not Load-sama. I am here to warn him. Will you please translate what I say to him? I am still working on my English._"

"_Yes,_" said Wade.

After the ninja said what he said to Larry in Japanese, Wade translated it.

"Listen well Larry," said Wade with a very serious face, "I'm going to translate what the ninja said to you. 'You know nothing; you saw nothing; you heard nothing; you speak nothing. If you say even one word of you telling Ron your idea on how to beat Monkey Fist, your existence on this planet will be as if you were never born. Your birth record, your medical records, your school records, and any and all other information about you will vanish, as well as your body. Also, you will not tell anyone about what has happened in your room. Do not think that just because you are Kim Possible's cousin means you are safe from us. This is your one and only warning, so remember; it is not just the shadows we hide in. If you understood what I just said, raise your right hand.'"

Larry complied.

The ninja, satisfied with the results, relieved himself of Larry and vanished.

While Larry continued to poor out sweet and gasp for breath, Wade said, "Once you're done catching your breath, you are to go back to acting your normal self. Remember, nothing happened."

Larry nodded and Wade disconnected himself from Larry's computer after ensuring that whatever info Larry was typing was completely destroyed.

**Back inside the UN main conference room**

"And that's it. Oh, and to answer your question about what happened to Monkey Fist, he died. You see, Monkey Fist was so obsessed with becoming the 'Monkey Ruler' (air quotes) and trying to find a way to amplify his already deadly powers, that he eventually lost absolute control and was obliterated by his own powers. Nothing was left of him. This happened during this past school year in a desert," Ron said to the representatives finishing his story.

The Chile rep said to Kim, "Ms. Possible?"

"Again, true," lied Kim. "It wasn't a pretty sight."

The Australian rep spoke, "So, in a sense, one could say that due to unfortunate circumstances, you are just a victim of this power?"

"I guess," said Ron.

"Be that is it may," said the Russian rep, "Your story does not fully answer everything. I would like to know how you were able to fight and survive Monkey Fist, Ms. Possible."

Kim quickly came up with a believable lie, "I was able to fight and survive Monkey Fist because of a number of reasons: I know sixteen styles of kung-fu, cheerleading has helped me be more nimble and flexible, fighting Shego and her very deadly plasma powers on a near weekly to monthly basis whenever Dr. Drakken made an appearance has helped sharpen my reflexes and made me even lighter on my feet, and I always have a field support gadget from Wade whenever I'm in a tight spot. There is also the fact that Ron was always with me. He was always able to get Monkey Fist's attention and distract him for a moment so that I was able to get the crippling blow. Sadly, because of his mystical monkey powers, he would always manage to recover enough strength to run away before Global Justice agents could arrive. With all my strengths, Wade's gadgets, and Ron's support, we would always manage to overcome him, albeit barely, forcing him to retreat."

"Dr. Director?" asked the Russian rep.

"It is the truth," lied Betty.

"Alright," said the Russian rep, "then would you care to explain why you are talking as though you have known Mr. Stoppable has had these powers since his encounter with Monkey Fist, when I recall you clearly stating in your after-battle press-interview that you were not aware of said powers?"

Kim completely forgot about that. She was officially in one of the tightest sitches in her life. If she didn't come up with a believable story quickly, then there would be some very be consequence coming from Yamanouchi. Fortunately, the girl who could do anything was actually able to come up with a believable lie. Why now, she didn't know, but didn't care at the moment.

Kim sighed and said, "I was hoping that no one would remember that. When Ron got home from Monty Mansion, he retold me of the encounter he had. It was the same that Wade told me. He tried showing proof, but nothing happened. I was a little skeptical at first, but Wade is a good friend and my techguru while Ron is my best friend and mission partner, so I trusted what they said and believed them. My trust and belief in their word would only be strengthened when I fought Monkey Fist for the first time. Anyway, we agreed to not tell a soul about this. For one, if we did tell people that Ron had these powers, chances are they wouldn't believe us. I mean, we're talking about magic that involves monkeys. Where is the sense and logic in that? Furthermore, even if someone was slightly convinced that Ron had these powers, they would want proof, and since he could never summon them on missions or in private, the chances of him summoning them and showing off were zero percent. The other reason that we agreed to keep quiet about this is because _**if**_ he did manage to summon said powers, then he would be in the situation that he is in now or worse: in front of government officials from different nations trying to obtain every bit of information they could get from him in any way possible so that they could find a way to use it for themselves. That thought alone gave me nightmares for the first few days after we made that agreement. Be honest with me please, if your best friend was in the same sort of sitch that Ron was in, would you report him to the authorities or spread the word about his powers?"

The Russian rep sighed and said with a small sad-ish face, "No, I wouldn't. I would sooner castrate myself. Thank you Ms. Possible, I understand."

The Russian rep and everyone else in the room and around the world believed every word that Kim said.

"I have one last question: why only recently were you able to summon these powers including the gorilla demon thing?" asked the Russian rep.

Ron replied with, "Looking back on all our missions after Monty Mansion, I think it's because Kim was never in extreme omega danger. By that I mean she was never knocked out cold, held in the air upside down by one leg, and about to be killed by a ten foot tall alien who intended to use her spine as trophy gift for his alien girlfriend/battle mate. When I lifted my head up to see what Warhawk was about to do, there was no one there to help but me. Shego was out cold, Dr. Drakken got knocked out of the battle field in his hover jet, and Rufus wouldn't be able to do a thing because of his size. It was just me. Even though I never once was able to summon my powers, that I wasn't as much of a melee combat expert as Kim was, I realized that if I didn't do something, the greatest blessing that God has given me would be gone. I didn't care what would happen to me, if I could somehow just manage to save Kim, then I'd be happy; even if I died fighting. I guess that was all that was needed to act as the trigger for powers to come out."

Kim had been looking at Ron while he spoke. When she heard him say he would die saving her, she couldn't help but get teary eye and smile and sniffle a bit. Of course she would gladly do the same thing for him, but for some reason, she just found this more attractive/loving of him than it should be. She couldn't help herself. She wrapped her arms around his back and buried her face in his chest. Ron instinctively held her close and bowed his head down with a content smile. Their families had gotten teary eyed at this as well. Unfortunately, as sweet and touching as the reps found this scene, it did not stop the questioning.

The North Korean rep spoke, "While I find this very loving, I personally am not satisfied. What about this 'Monkey Master' you said of in the footage? What did you mean by that Mr. Stoppable?"

Very reluctantly and rather ticked off, Ron separated himself from Kim to face the North Korean rep and answer the question.

"I wish I knew," said Ron. He managed keep his attitude out of his voice. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say that it means that I literally am the master of monkeys; that monkeys obey my every command. See, a few weeks after my fight with Monkey Fist in his mansion, I began to have these strange dreams of a blue-ish monkey telling me that I have a destiny; that I am the Monkey Master."

The Spanish rep interrupted, "Ms. Possible, were you aware of this?"

Kim and Ron looked at each other and Kim lied, "Nooo. Ron?"

Ron sighed. "KP, you're not just my girlfriend, you're also my best friend. Now I know that we have known each other since we were four, and we can trust each other, but be honest; if I had told you about these dreams and voice, what would you do?"

Kim replied with, "I'd ask Wade and my mom to give you a number of scans and examine your mental health state. I know that you had developed a number of phobias ever since Camp Wannaweap, but had you told me at the time before all this happened, I would have thought you really were starting to lose it."

Ron turned his attention back to the reps, "See? Anyway, these dreams continued to happen for a few more months until I was finally able to suppress it. When I did, I was able to sleep at night believing that I was finally sane again. But it looks like it wasn't gone. It came back a few days before graduation. I did everything I could to make it look like I was just being paranoid about what would happen to my relationship with Kim after graduation."

"What about the gorilla like image?" asked the Turkish rep. "You keep calling this power 'mystical monkey powers' yet you have mentioned nothing of the gorilla."

"How should I know?" asked Ron.

"Well you were infused with these powers. You have also heard and seen this, monkey image, in your dreams. Surely you must know something of it, especially since that demon has been inside you all this time," replied the Turkish rep.

"News flash: I don't know," said Ron. He was officially now really ticked off and his voice and attitude proved it. "Look, I know about the monkey in my dreams saying that I'm the 'Monkey Master' (Ron used air quotes), but I never heard or saw the gorilla. None of these powers ever showed up once until recently with my fight with the Lorwardians. Ya'll are asking me questions that I have no answers to. I mean, what do ya'll expect from me? I'm only 17 years old. Just because I have these powers, doesn't mean I know everything about them. But no; ya'll don't care. Ya'll are like," (Ron then began using a different pitched voice that was meant to mock the reps.), "'let's just ignore that fact. Let's also forget the fact that he saved the world from the Lorwardians. Let's just keep throwing questions after questions at him about something that he and everyone else on this planet clearly don't know anything about. After all, why should we care anything about him? He's not important.' GAH!" yelled Ron while throwing his hands in the air and then on his head.

While everyone expect Kim and the GJ agents (the latter of which pointed their guns at Ron), tried backing away from Ron, thinking he was about to go crazy, Ron fell to his knees and began softly sobbing. Kim knelt next to him and placed her arms around him, comforting him.

"Shhh, it's ok Ron," said Kim.

"N-no it's not KP," replied Ron with teary eyes. "This was supposed to be the best year of my high school life. For once, I didn't get bullied, my grades improved a lot, I became the star running back of the football team, the rest of the students actually kind of sort of respect me slash like me in a way, and I'm dating my best friend, the girl I have been in love with for years that I only realized thanks to the Little Diablo sitch. I should be somewhere else with you Kim. Somewhere where it's just the two of us. We should have been done eating a picnic lunch I made and brought with us at this point. I should be leaning my back against a tree or your car, silently praising God that I was able to save you, while holding you in my arms while we slowly start falling asleep for a nap. But instead, I'm here, with my life hanging on the votes of everyone in here, while they continue to question me about my powers and this demon that I don't know anything about, treating me like I'm some sort of worthless meat. It's just not fair."

Ron continued to sob while Kim continued to hold him close to her. She held him with all the love and comfort she could muster. Kim and Ron's families at home watched this. They all were rather angry at the representatives. While the world had indeed finally recognized Ron's existence and importance, the reps of all the nations decide to show him no respect or kindness. Kim was in the same boat. There was just one thing that was added to her anger and that was the fact that she and Ron weren't alone. Kim believed that their relationship had reached the mile stone for the next level of their relationship. She had planned a week before graduation to spend a few days alone with Ron somewhere only they knew of and see if Ron was ready as well. She believed that they should have been getting ready for another round of love making at this point, instead of napping. But instead, she was in the UN main conference room trying to comfort the man she loved, while the representatives continued to hurt him.

Betty decided that this was the best time to stop this and throw in her suggestion. "Mr. Largeman I suggest that we should cease with anymore questions and move on. I fear that if Mr. Stoppable is continued to be questioned for any longer, it may cause him to transform into the gorilla due to the stress the questions are placing on him."

"I agree with you Dr. Director," said Kris.

All of the reps. agreed as well. It was clear to them that any hope of obtaining information about Ron's power and the gorilla was futile.

"Now the question remains as to what to do with Mr. Stoppable," said Kris.

Betty quickly spoke up before anyone else could, "Sir might I make a suggestion? I believe I have an answer that will benefit everyone."

"Yes Dr. Director, what is it?" asked Kris.

"Let Mr. Stoppable have a chance to learn to control his power and this gorilla-like demon. Global Justice has a highly secure base that would be perfect for Mr. Stoppable to train and gain control. He will not be allowed to leave until Global Justice has placed him through a vast number of simulations and real life scenarios and passes all of them. Should it take him his entire life to learn control, then so be it. The base's location is highly classified and shall remain that way. Only I and one other agent know of its location and how to gain access to it."

"You do know that you have singled yourself out?" asked the Chinese rep. "While the other agent remains a mystery, you have made yourself a target for hired mercenaries. I am sure that Global Justice agents are trained to withstand any torture; however, let us not forget that all human beings have a breaking point."

Everyone, including Ron who had manage to quit sobbing, watched as Betty made her way towards the Chinese rep. When she reached the Chinese rep Betty said, "Agents, under no circumstances are any of you to move from your current position. No matter what happens all of you are to do nothing. Am I clear?"

"Yes Director!" replied the agents.

Before anyone could asked what the Hell she meant, Betty knelt down and pulled out a large knife she kept sheathed in her right pants leg. She then stood back up, placed the knife in front of the Chinese rep, and took off her uniform, slid her panties down and undid her custom made sports bra. There Betty stood, in front of all the reps and on worldwide TV, in nothing but her birthday suit. Parents around the world shielded their young children from the sight. The tweebs at home thought themselves lucky not to be sitting next to their parents because they were enjoying the sight of Betty's _healthy_ athletic figure. James and George covered their eyes with their hands because they didn't want their wives thinking they were ogling Betty's girls.

"Feel free to take that knife and plunge it deep into my vagina as many times as you like," she said to the Chinese rep. "Or, if you wish, you can start by cutting my nipples off and then slice my breasts in half." Betty place her forefinger underneath her bottom lip, rolled her eye up to make it look like she was thinking and said, "Perhaps you would like to take out my only eye I have left; then again, I fail to see how that would get me to talk."

She was calm; in fact, Betty looked as though she wasn't embarrassed or anything of the sort at all. Truth be told, she wasn't. To her, this was just a situation where an had enemy stripped her of her clothing thinking that she would stop fighting and try to cover herself up just because she was a woman. What really got everyone's attention was that she basically gave the Chinese rep permission to do whatever the Hell she wanted to do to her. She was even listing off some interrogative torture methods to the rep. The only people who understood what Betty was truly doing and meant were the other GJ agents. Anyone who wished to become a GJ agent would have to take a vast number of mental, emotional, and physical test including different forms of torture; rape was one of them. It did not matter if the agent was male or female, they would have to experience it. But all forms of interrogative torture exams never went beyond mild. Betty was the only agent to actually be held captive by enemy forces and experience extreme torture.

The Chinese rep noticed something on Betty's stomach. It was a rather large and long gash that was below her naval. The Chinese rep eyes grew wide for a moment. She had a hunch of what caused the wound and why it was done. The Chinese rep pushed the knife back to Betty, regretting what she said a few moments ago.

Betty simply shrugged her shoulders. She took the knife, knelt down and placed it in its sheath, and then stood up, pulling her cloths back on as she did. She then made her way back to where she originally was. What everyone didn't know was that Betty had many more scars on her body. She had learned a different number of methods to hide them. She wasn't the type to show off her strength via her battle scars.

When she reached her original standing place, she turned back to face the reps and said, "Now that that issue has been settled, let us return to the matter at hand. I am sure that all of your respective leaders have heard my suggestion, so why don't we take a ten minute recess for each of you to obtain the verdict of your respective leaders? Just please do keep in mind that had it not been for Mr. Stoppable, all of us would be dead or enslaved."

Kim managed to shake her head clear from what she saw Betty do and decided to throw in her two cents as well, "Please. Ron is a great guy. Let him have a chance. I know he can pull through. He has never let me down before."

With that, Kris banged his gavel signaling the ten minute recess. The cameras shut off for commercials and all of the reps left the room to more private rooms so that they could get their respective leaders decision. Kim and Ron decided to stay so that they could take this brief moment for some semi-quality time; the GJ agents were still in the room as was Betty keeping an eye on Ron incase something went wrong.

They held each other. "It's going to be alright Ron. I just know they will give you a chance," said Kim.

"I hope so KP," replied Ron.

Kim looked into Ron's eyes and said with semi-serious face full of confidence, "They will. Have faith. Come on, where's that optimistic Ron-shine that I know and love?"

Ron looked at Kim and said with a genuine smile, "Thank you God for blessing me with this beautiful angel as my best friend and love of my life." Kim and Ron then proceeded to have a small make-out session. Betty decided to have the agents temporary face away from them, so that Kim and Ron could have some sort of privacy.

Ten minutes passed and in walked the reps. Kim and Ron stopped their kissing session and began to focus. This was it, Ron's fate. This was also when the demon now paid attention. He did not make his presence known, but listened none the less. For him, it was either be content with Betty's plan, or fight and flight. Three other Yamanouchi ninjas that were sent back out by Sensei were also in the room, hidden with their advanced stealth technique. They had been there since the meeting took their ten minute break. They were ready to cause confusion with smoke and blinding lights should things go wrong and spirit Ron away to Yamanouchi permanently.

Kris took his position at that podium and said to the reps, "Has everyone received their verdict?"

All of the reps nodded.

"Very well then," Said Kris. "All those in favor of Dr. Director's suggestion?"

A large number of reps raised their hands.

"All opposed?" asked Kris.

A smaller number of reps raised their hands.

"Then it's official. By a unanimous vote of 70/30, Ron Stoppable will be sent to Global Justice secret area to train and control this power until Dr. Director deems him safe to live among the rest of society." Kris banged the gavel and the meeting ended.

Ron sighed a great sigh of relief. Kim latched herself on to him and kissed him fiercely. Their parents and family back home cheered greatly. The reps left the conference room. The ninjas swiftly and silently left the building and headed to GJ HQ to get ready to go home and the cameras turned off.

"See I told you everything would be okay," said Kim with a very happy smile.

"Yeah, sorry I doubted you KP," said Ron with a sheepish grin.

"No big. While you're there, I better be the only girl you dream about," said Kim sternly.

"KP, over our high school years, I have dreamt of three things only: nacos, killing zombies, and you. Well, mostly you I dream about. But there are dreams that have you and the other two things…in a very positive way," Ron said to Kim with a goofy smile.

Kim just smiled, shook her head, and gave him one last kiss before the GJ agents put cuffs on him. Kim walked with him outside to the hover jet. Summer Gale was making some comment about Ron and training, but no one was paying any attention to her. They were more focused on Kim and Ron, which really ticked her off. Bonnie at home wasn't that thrilled either. She hoped that at least he would never be able to control his power and the demon so that she could begin her plans.

Ron got onboard the jet, sat down and saw his best friend/girlfriend wave goodbye to him. He did the same with both cuffed hands. As the hover jet got further and further away from her, Kim continued to smile. She didn't cry this time, because unlike before, she knew that this time, Sensei and the rest of Yamanouchi would find away to fix the sitch that was Ron's MMP and the demon. She had faith in them and Ron. Over all, the day ended with a rather happy ending.

**Well, there yall have it. I do apologize for this taking so long. I am also kinda aware that this story wasn't all that exciting as it contained only one action scene and the rest was just jaw yapping. I'll do my best to make sure that the next part of the arc is more actiony.**

**For those who don't know, a kunai is basically a ninja knife of sorts. It was originally a multi-purpose tool used by common folk in different ways (such as farming/gardening and masonry). Ninjas developed it from its basic form/use into a multi-use weapon. In fact, many ninja weapons were originally nothing more than mere farming tools. All of this info was obtained from Wikipedia, so if some of this info is not true, I am sorry. I blame internet.**

**I promise to make a story for Betty and her scars. But it might very well push the boundaries of the 'M' rated rating level.**

**I accept all reviews and criticisms: the ones that stroke my ego and point out my flaws.**

**Kim Possible and characters belong to Disney. I own nothing of them nor do I make a profit off of this story. **

**Until next time: Greenjolt/Eric**


End file.
